Shaman King AnnaxYoh
by Annita Asakuraa
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer Fic & espero que les guste, soy escritora pero de otras cosas así que es algo nuevo para mí pero daré lo mejor de mi para que les guste... Sugerencias...¡BIENVENIDAS!
1. Un nuevo sentimiento

SHAMAN KING

"Un nuevo sentimiento"

Después de haber pasado cerca de un año desde el concurso de Shamanes, en la casa (antes pensión) de Anna Kyoyamada e Yoh Asakura todo era de lo más normal. Sin embargó nadie pensó que una llamada podría cambiar todo…

_**-¿Yoh?-**__ Dijo una voz entrecortada_

_**-¿Si? – Respondió un poco preocupado pues el sabía de quien se trataba  
Somos tus abuelos, Kino y Yohmei. ¿Está Anna?**__ –Contestaron con un tono de seriedad (más de la que tenían)_

_**-No, Anna salió a comprar unas cosas, no tarda en**_**..** –"Yoh no pudo acabar de su oración cuando de repente tocaron el timbre"-  
Sin decir nada decidió salir corriendo a abrir la puerta pensando en aquella chica rubia que tanto la cautivaba , ¡SI!, Aquella chica es Anna . Pero para su desgracia se desilusionó de una forma poco usual.

_**-¡ABUELOS! –Dijo algo confundido**_

-Tenemos que hablar –Dijeron Kino y Yohmei .

-"Yoh Asakura nunca había estado preocupado, pero sin embargo esas tres palabras lo pusieron a temblar de inmediato, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué los abuelos están aquí? ¿Qué haré de cenar esta noche?"-

_**Yoh- Dijo su Abuela Kino…- Como sabes, desde los 10 años estas comprometido con Anna Kyoyamada; ahora que ustedes tienen 15 años, están en edad de llevar ese matrimonio acabo. Antes que a Anna le informemos esto, nosotros queríamos saber…..si…sí.. tú…¿Estás de acuerdo?  
**_

-"Yoh Asakura, de tan solo 15 años a punto de casarse, el quería demasiado a Anna, pero… ¿Y si Anna, no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Obligarla? No, sería como cavar su propia muerte; el no podía decidir nada sin saber que sentía ella"-

_**Abuelos…**_ -Dijo Yoh algo nervioso. _**-Yo primero debo de decirle a Annita sobre esto, saber que piensa, que siente y sobre todo saber si ella está de acuerdo…  
Te daremos una semana en la cual deberás investigarlo y avisarnos , de lo contrario te buscaremos una nueva esposa .**_  
-"Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kino y Yohmei Asakura, aquella frase le dejó helada la sangre a Yoh… UNA NUEVA ESPOSA? ¡NO!

-"Al cabo de un rato llego Anna, pero para su llegada ya estaba listo un festín de comida, Yoh se había esforzado demasiado solo para complacer a Anna"- Mas sin embargo Anna no era ingenua, sabía que algo tramaba Yoh, pero con el hambre que ella tenía decidió seguirle el juego.

Yoh…Y esto? - Dijo Anna

Bueno Anna, yo… yo solo quiero complacer a mi prometida…acaso eso esta mal? – Dijo el chico

No, Sírveme –Dijo mientras estiraba su plato hacia Yoh

-Claro Annita – Dijo el joven un poco nervioso

-"Por la mente de él aparecían muchas cosas ¿Qué pensara Anna? ¿Notará algo? ¿Sospechará? ¿Le gustará la cena?... pero sobre todo se decía así mismo: ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO, QUE NO VES QUE ANNA LEÉ LA MENTE? ¡ESTÚPIDO!"-

- No pensar en qué….Yoh? – Dijo Anna con una mirada fulminante

- En nada Annita – dijo mientras sonreía

- Desde cuando me dices Anita? – preguntó la chica alzando su ceja

- Desde que te am…. Desde que… - dijo el muy sonrojado Yoh Asakura

- Desde que, que? – Dijo Anna un poco confundida

- Desde que me enamoré de ti… - susurro aquel joven

- Yoh?.. – Dijo ella

-Si Annita? – intentando disimular su tono rojizo de su cara

- Oí bien? Acaso dijiste que estabas enamora… - no puedo acabar su frase cuando..

- Si, te pregunte que si querías mas té – dijo Yoh

- Ah! , Umm no gracias, bueno me iré a dormir – dijo Anna mientras ella se iba en dirección hacia su habitación

-" Anna Kyoyamada, se puso su yukata y se acostó en su futón mientras pensaba…: ¿Yoh acaso dijo que estabas enamorado de mi? O ¿Fue alucinación mía? Claramente yo lo escuche. Pero, de la nada me dice Annita y me dice que me quiere, algo pretende él…"-

En fin ojala no haga nada malo- se decía así misma sin notar aquella presencia que se encontraba parado en la puerta espiando

Él iba a entrar, pero que tal si las incomodaba? Que tal si era rechazado, él no quería eso. Solo se limito a ir a su habitación.

& así paso una noche, hasta el amanecer, ninguno de los dos se esperaba con aquella visita especial…

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien tocaba la puerta..

Busquen la Sig. parte llamado

Shaman King Mis "amigos"


	2. Mis Amigos

Mis "amigos"

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien tocaba la puerta…

Anna e Yoh Abren la puerta sin pensar quien podría estar ahí.

Y ahí….NO HABIA NADIE xD

Solo eran unos niños que jugaban molestando el timbre.

Yoh cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta que Anna se iba cuando el agarro su mano y la detuvo diciéndole:

-Ana, espera amor – Dijo el joven Yoh atrallendo hacia el a Anna, sujetándola de la cintura mientras esta se sonrojaba

-¿Qué pasa Yoh?- Dijo la Chica muy sonrojada

-¿Sabes Anna?, ya quiero que te cases conmigo, para hacerte Mía

-"El último y simple y un poco sucio comentario perturbo a Anna haciendo que ésta le metiera una cacheta con su mano izquierda, la más fuerte de por si que ésta Itako tenía"-

-Eres un maldito pervertido Yoh Asakura!- Gritaba la Itako Sumamente furiosa encerrándose en su habitación

Mientras que el chico pensaba:

-"Annita me entendiste mal, yo me refería a que quería hacerte mía en el sentido en que te podría decir, Anna Asakura de Yoh. Pero lo acepto lo dije en mal tono, disculpa mi estupidez"-

-Ya sé, debería ir y aclarar las cosas, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa- Se decía en voz baja a si mismo

-"Subió corriendo a la habitación de su amada lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego tocó la puerta"-

- ¿Anna?- Decia el

-Quería disculparme, por lo de hace rato, yo no quise decirlo en ese sentido, lo siento.-

-"Anna se había quedado dormida al haber llorado un muy buen rato"-

-"El sin embargo entró pues se preocupo al ver que ella no contestaba"-

-¡ANNA! – Gritó el joven asustado

- ¿Yoh? ¿sucede algo? – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su futón

- Amm ... (Es Ahora o Nunca - "pensó" -) ... Yo Solo... quería saber... si tu... ammm

-eh?- Decia ella

-Pues...Yo...yo...y...tu...ya sabes tu... Ay..- decia el tartamudeando (Cosa que ella odiaba)

- DEJA DE BALBUSEAR Y DIME – Dijo ella pues aun estaba enojada

-NO ME GRITES ... _.

-YO TE GRITO CUANDO YO QUIERA

-NO PUEDES

-¿Y POR QUE NO EH! YOH ASAKURA?

-POR QUE EL HOMBRE SOY YO, Y TU ERES UNA SIMPLE MUJER…

- "Dios, que momento comenzaron a gritar ... Más bien, en qué momento le grito a Annita '? . _. "-

- Yoh! – Dijo ella algo sorprendida

- Lo siento es que..- Intentaba decir algo

- Déjalo así, al fin y al cabo falta poco para que tus abuelos vengan con la noticia del compromiso y esta boda solo es para dejar descendencia a tu familia así que no importa cómo nos llevemos- Anna Salía de la habitación y al llegar a la puerta se volteó y dijo:

- Al fin que solo importa que yo quede embarazada y te de hijos…- Eso fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de salir de aquella habitación

Él!, Siempre era él el que hacia sufrir a Annita, el solo se quedaba parado cual estúpido viéndola irse deprimida pero esta vez…. SERÍA DIFERENTE  
Él salió corriendo y cuando vio a Anna bajar el último escalón de las escaleras, tomo Aire y Grito:

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI ANNITA!- Luego se puso rojo cual tomate recién cosechado

-¿? – Anna se quedo en shock

-"mientras que Yoh bajaba a la velocidad de la luz"-

Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba su preciosa Anna la tomó de las manos se acerco a su oído y lentamente le dijo:

-Anna, me fascinas, me gustas, es más gustar es poco, me encantas, tu belleza es espectacular, tus ojos me cautivan cada vez que los veo, esa sonrisa tan sencilla que tienes y esa forma de sonrojarte e intentar ocultarlo hace que se me suban las hormonas .- Dijo Yoh siuetandola de la cintura y estrujándola hacia él cada vez más

- Anna, necesito saber que sientes por mi, realmente lo necesito, por que la duda de no saber que pasa por tu mente cuando te abrazo, cuando te tomo de la mano, cuando te beso, y cuando empiezo a acariciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo (claro sin sobrepasarse) .¿Que sientes por mi Annita?

- Yoh…yo..- Intentaba decir la Itako mientras estaba frente a frente con el Asakura menor, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pero ¿como ocultarlo? Si el estaba ahí a un centímetro de sus labios.

- Bueno, ya que planeas no decirme, lo tendré que averiguar yo mismo…- Dijo Yoh estando dispuesto a besar suavemente los labios de Anna pero algo pasó.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-Iré a ver quien es- Dijo Ana aún con un tono rojo-fresa en sus delicadas mejillas

-Esta bien- Dijo Yoh, todo decepcionado y triste

-¡Yoh! Mira quien esta aquí-

Yoh iba camino a la puerta maldiciendo a aquella persona que estuviese en la puerta pues había llegado en el momento más inoportuno.

Al darse cuenta de quien había llegado su expresión cambio… Pues Eran Len Tao ( sé que en el anime se escribe Ren pero yo le digo Len, ya que me confundo) Horo Horo , Ryu, Chocolove, y Manta.

-¡Chicos! – Dijo Yoh soltando una risita como el sabe hacerla

-¡YOH! – Dijeron saltando sobre él todos sus amigos excepto uno… Len Tao

-Hola Doña Anna- Dijo Len, mientras se sonrojaba levemente, REPITO MUY levemente

-Hola – Respondió Anna pues aún estaba nerviosa por lo de hace un momento

-"Todos Inclusive Yoh habían notado que Len, solo se paró a saludar a Anna"

En unos momento se escuchó un ruido que atrajo la atención de todos..

¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Anna Kyoyamada le había dado una fuerte cachetada a Len Tao, nadie entendió el por que pero la rubia solo dijo:

-¡Que Asqueroso eres! – y salió del vestíbulo hacia su habitación

-"Len estaba en el piso sobándose la mejilla de tremendo golpe que Anna le había acomodado"-

-¡ANNA! – Gritó Yoh un segundo antes de salir corriendo tras Anna

-Len…¿Estas bien? –Dijo Manta

-Esa bruja ahora si se pasó – Afirmo Horo Horo

-JAJAJA te lo merecías Len – Dijo Ryu

- La Anna Banana te dio un Bananaso- dijo Chocolove

-"Mientras tanto con Anna e Yoh"-

-¡Anna!, ¿Qué paso ahí abajo? ¿Por qué le diste una cachetada a Len?- Preguntó

- Ese Cerdo, se estaba imaginando como me veía desnuda, dime si eso no lo merecía?! DIMELO! – dijo Anna sumamente enojada y azotando su puerta de un solo golpe.

Yoh solo se quedó callado y dijo:

-Tranquila yo te cuidaré siempre- Dijo Recargándose en aquella puerta de la Itako

Anna había escuchado y no lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podría creer…

-"Mientras tanto abajo"-

-Len, amigo, te pediré que dejes a MI (Yoh recalcó MI) Prometida en paz- Dijo Yoh muy calmado, aunque por dentro se moría de celos

- Yoh, yo… lo siento, es que, no puede evitarlo..-dijo Len sumamente avergonzado

-"Todos se pregunta que le hizo Len a la Señorita Anna-"

-Solo, te pido que no imagines a MI ANNITA desnuda- Dijo Yoh

-"¡¿Qué HIZO QUE?! – dijeron a coro, Manta, Ryu, Horo Horo, y Chocolove.

Yoh se disponía a subir e intentar que Anna le abriera la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, y ese algo fue AMIDAMARU.

-¡Amo Yoh!- Dijo Ese espíritu

-Esto fue un golpe bajo, ¿quiere que peleemos?

-No ... - Déjalo así, no Vale la pena-DIJO Don Yoh

CALLO LA NOCHE Y TODOS SEGUIAN EN CASA DE YOH Y ANNA …..INCLUSO LEN SEGUÍA AHÍ ¬¬'

Mientras sucedia eso, Anna se encontraba arriba mirando por su ventana..

Cuando notó la presencia de alguien, ese alguien era..:

-Yoh-DIJO Ana

-Quería saber como estabas Annita- Dijo Yoh

-Mmmmm Estoy bien, gracias…..que….que considerado- Dijo La Itako

-Que bien… Yo solo quería decirte que Len no te podrá molestar nunca más, le deje en caro que tu eres MI PROMETIDA y que con el único con el que pasarías la noche de bodas sería yo..- Dijo Yoh, seguro de sí mismo

-Gracias...Yoh.. -dijo la muy sonrojada Anna

-Además, buenas noches…- dijo Yoh saliendo de la habitación

-Yoh - DIJO apresurada

-¿Mande?- Dijo Yoh, sorprendido

-Solo quería decir que fuiste muy valiente, no me esperaba esto de ti, ¿Sabes? Te ganaste un premio..- la chica no puedo ni acabar de decir esto, porque él ya había dado un salto hasta donde ella estaba y la acorralo contra la pared, puso su mano izquierda en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y su otra mano acariciaba su perfecta cara, en un par de segundos sus labios se tocaron dulcemente, el la atraía más hacia el, mientras que Anna enredaba sus manos en el cabello desordenado de Yoh, lo cuál a él le encantaba, todo era perfecto en ese momento, Anna puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Yoh, volviendo más profundo el beso; Después de un tiempo tuvieron que soltarse pues ellos empezaban a respirar agitadamente.

Yoh Asakura se puso rojo, y a la vez sintió como una calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo, él nunca había sentido nada igual, o bueno, exceptuando la vez que Anna y él habían dormido juntos.. ( pero solo dormido)

-Anna- Dijo El Asakura Menor un poco extasiado y a la vez sonrojado

Bueno Anna no dijo nada, no tenía que decir nada, al fin y al cabo su ojos negros la delataban, para ella fue tan especial como para Yoh.

-Buenas noches Mi Anita Linda, hermosa, Amor de mi vida- Dijo Yoh saliendo con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja.

Anna solo se acostó en su futón apunto de dormirse cuando de repente, escucha como alguien le dice algo, parado desde su ventana…

-Esos ojos negros…no sabes cuando me cautivan, Por cierto ¡HOLA futura Esposa!...

Sigan viendo el próximo capitulo

Shaman king Capítulo 3 "Hao"


	3. El regreso del gran Hao Asakura

SHAMAN KING CAPITULO 3 "HAO"

Anna solo se acostó en su futón apunto de dormirse cuando de repente, escucha como alguien le dice algo, parado desde su ventana…

-Esos ojos negros…no sabes cuándo me cautivan, Por cierto ¡HOLA futura Esposa!...

-¿Tu? – Dijo ella algo atónita

-Si Anna, soy yo, Hao – Dijo este dando una sonrisa parecida a la de Yoh

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Anna con su típica cara fría

- A ti – Dijo el Amo del fuego

-¡YOH HAO ESTA VIV…!- Grito Anna

Pero Hao dio un salto y le tapó la boca a Anna, quedando frente a frente

MIENTRAS CON YOH

Él iba rumbo a su habitación y escucho algo que le sorprendió, Anna pedía ayuda… Corrió hasta su alcoba diciendo – Ay voy Annita- pero cuando llegó ya era tarde, solo llego a observar a Anna en su futón mirando hacia la ventana mientras Hao se alejaba diciendo:

-Volveré por ti Anna Kyouyama, y serás mi esposa-

-Nunca lo seré- Decía Anna en un tono de susurro

- Annita- Decía agitadamente Yoh que iba corriendo a abrazarla

La abrazo pero notó algo raro en ella, estaba LLORANDO, su Annita estaba llorando

-Anna…. No llores- Decía él tratando de consolar a su novia

-Él vendrá por mí- Se repetía la Itako mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

- Losé- Yoh le dijo mientras la abrazaba como si nunca la fuese a soltar

-"Lo que ellos no sabían es que Hao era bueno, si, tal vez cueste pensarlo pero Hao era bueno, había purificado su corazón con sus abuelos (Kino y Yohmei) pero este se había enamorado de Anna"-

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

Anna ya se había levantado y cambiado para ir a la escuela, ella estaba en el baño cepillando su cabello que le llegaba hasta el hombro, su cabello dorado.  
Yoh? Yoh apenas se había levantado y al ver a Anna se quedó embobado al verla.

Hace ya mucho que no la veía con su uniforme, era un ángel... él solo la miraba de pies a cabeza

-¡Yoh!- Decía Anna algo molesta

-….-

-¡Yoh! Apúrate a vestirte o tendré que irme sola al colegio- Decía Anna

-¡Si! Annita ya voy

Yoh se intentaba vestir lo más rápido que podía pero para Anna no bastaba

-Yoh, ya me voy te taradas mucho ya me voy- Dijo Anna mientras cerraba la puerta principal

-¡ANNA! – Gritaba él, con medio zapato puesto

-Me dejó, bueno más al rato la alcanz…- Decía Yoh pero recordó lo de Anoche

FLASH BACK

-Volveré por ti Anna Kyouyama, y serás mi esposa-

FIN FLASH BACK

HAO…

-Anna, espérame ya voy- salió corriendo mientras éste se iba poniendo un zapato y tomando su mochila

MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA

-Hola- Dijo una voz un poco gruesa

¿Quién sería? ¿Hao? NO, su tono de voz es más aguda. Pensaba Anna mientras ésta se daba la vuelta para ver quién era

El un chico de cabello castaño, bien parecido (Ósea guapo) casi de la estatura de Don Yoh, musculoso, y de ojo claro. ¡Ah! E igual era Shaman

-Hola – Dijo Anna con su mirada fría de siempre

-Disculpe señorita, no sabe ¿dónde queda el instituto?- Decía el

-Si, yo voy para allá, si quieres vamos juntos- Dijo la Itako fríamente

-Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Hiroshi – Dijo él con una sonrisa peculiar

-Me llamo Anna- Dijo mientras caminaba

Hiroshi pensó, ¿Anna? Que hermoso nombre, pues claro, es un hermoso nombre para esa hermosa y muy angelical dama.

Anna se sonrojo, pues ella podía leer la mente

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hiroshi

-No, nada- respondió ella

Llegaron a la escuela, y entraron a su aula, ¡Sorpresa! Él iba a ser compañero de Anna e Yoh. Ellos iban hacia un grupo de amigos, ósea Horo Horo , Len Tao, Pilika, Chocolove y Manta

-Él es Hiroshi, y va a estudiar aquí con nosotros- Dijo la Itako

-Mucho gusto- Decía Hiroshi mientras saludaba a todos

-¿Dónde está Yoh?- Decía Horo Horo mientras volteaba hacia Anna

-Se levantó tarde, y se tardaba en cambiar a si que me vine sola- Decía Anna

-Pues ni tan sola- Murmuraba Horo Horo

Hasta que….. ¡SPLAM! Una bofetada le cayó a Horo Horo, pero esperen, esta vez no había sido Anna quien se la soltó, había sido Hiroshi, y seguida de esta dijo

-No se le falta el respeto a las damas-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Anna, quedo atónita.

Hiroshi tomó a Anna de la mano y la llevo a su lugar y ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar

Entonces llegó Yoh, algo cansado y saludo a todos

-Hola Chicos- Dijo él

-Hola – Contestaron a coro todos

-Oigan, ¿y Anna?- Dijo Yoh, mientras volteaba hacia todos lados buscándola

-Esta con tu socio- respondió Horo Horo mientras se sobaba su mejilla

-¿Eh?, Oye Horo Horo, que te pasó?- Decía el preocupado Shaman

-Hiroshi le dio una cachetada- Contesto Len, mientras sonreía

-¿Hiroshi? ¿Quién es Hiroshi? ¿Por qué le dio una cachetada a Horo Horo? – dijo Yoh

-Porqué insultó a Anna – Dijo Manta

Yoh, solo le limito a decir – Voy con ella- y salió en dirección hacia Annita

Mientras que con Anna y Hiroshi…

-Anna eres muy linda- Decía Hiroshi un poco nervioso

-Gracias- decía Anna

-Annita, - ( se arrodilla) me gustaría que hubiera algo entre nosotros….- Decía él

-Lo único que habrá entre mi Annita y tú, seré yo- Dijo Yoh súper serio

-Yoh…- Dijo la chica

- Y ¿Tú quién eres? – Dijo Hiroshi Serio

-El prometido de Annita- dijo Yoh tomando la mano de Anna

-¿prometido? ¿Mi Anna tiene prometido? – dijo Hiroshi viendo a Anna

- No es tu Annita, es MI ANNITA, Entiéndelo- Dijo Yoh poniéndose enojado

- Pero que no te llamas Anna Kyouyama? – Dijo Hiroshi

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – dijo Anna

- Porque Kino y Yohmei Asakura me dijeron que Anna Kyouyama era mi prometida- Dijo

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron Anna e Yoh

-Pues te confundes, el único prometido de Anna Kyouyama soy yo- Dijo Yoh seguro de sí mismo

-Tenemos que a Izumo y aclarar esto – Dijo Anna mientras se paraba y salía del aula

AL ACABAR LA ESCUELA TODOS SE FUERON RUMBO A IZUMO EN AUTO

De piloto iba Yoh y de copiloto iba Anna.

-Anna, no importa lo que digan los abuelos, yo lucharé por ti, porque te amo- dijo Yoh

-Yoh, ¿Por qué crees que hayan dicho eso los abuelos?- Contestó Anna

-No sé, pero te juro que lo averiguaré- Dijo él

Llegaron a Izumo, Kino y Yohmei los recibieron

-Pasen – Dijo Yohmei

-Supongo que saben a qué vinimos- Dijo Anna

- He Hecho una Itako inteligente, hermosa y...- Decía Kino

- Al punto Kino – Dijo Ana

- Bueno Anna hace unos días fuimos a visitarlos, y como sabes bien no estabas y le dimos a Yoh una semana para avisarnos si ustedes querían realizar la boda, pero él no nos avisó nada, y supusimos que no iba a ver boda y le conseguimos una nueva esposa a Yoh – dijo Kino

- Y a ti te asignamos un nuevo prometido, mi más destacado pupilo..- dijo Yohmei

-Ósea yo- Dijo presuntuosamente Hiroshi

-¡ ¿Qué?! – Dijo Anna

- Abuelos pero si solo pasaron 4 días- dijo con cara de puchero Yoh

- Si Yoh pero nos imaginamos lo peor- Dijo Kino

-Pero no me pueden cambiar de prometido porque…- dijo Anna

-¿Por qué, que?- dijo Kino

-Porque amo a Yoh- Dijo la Itako

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver lo que dijo Anna

Pero quedaron peor al ver al Asakura Mayor, ósea Hao entrar por la puerta

-¡Hey!, se olvidaron de mí, yo debería ser el prometido de Anna- Dijo el muy seguro Hao

-¡Cállate! – dijo Yoh

-Yo no soy un juguete, y menos de los Asakura- Dijo Anna

-Lo sabemos, por eso haremos algo Anna – dijeron Kino y Yohmei

-¿?- Todos se quedaron mudos

- A qué se refiere- decía Anna

-Escuchen.. Como son tres los que pretenden a Kyouyama haremos un se vale todo y se vale nada- Dijo Kino

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Hao, Yoh y Hiroshi

-Sí, veremos quién es el que merece ser el futuro esposo de mi mejor aprendiz, lo sabremos con un se vale todo y se vale nada…- dijo Kino- Miren pondremos a los 4 me la casa de Yoh y Anna y ahí vivirán los cuatro, se vale hacer de todo para conquistar a Anna, pero ustedes no deben de decir que son prometidos de Anna en la escuela, si lo llegan a decir, quedarán descalificados y se casarán con Tamao, y el que sea el mejor pretendiente se casará con Anna, y al final de un par de semanas Anna decidirá con quien casarse.

- Objeción – Dijeron Yoh y Hao

-Bueno Hiroshi, ¿cuándo quieres la boda con Anna? – Dijo Kino

-Objeción anulada – dijeron Yoh y Hao

- Así me gusta- dijo la Abuela- Anna ven conmigo afuera

-Nietos y Hiroshi, Quien pase la noche con Anna se lleva 1000 puntos- dijo Yohmei

SPLAM!

Kino le suelta un bastonazo a Yohmei

-Cerdo pervertido- dijo Kino

- Vamos Anna te daré unos consejos- decía Kino mientras se llevaba a Anna

- Ahora si seamos serios- decía Yohmei

-¿Qué piensan hacer con la Itako Kyouyama?

-Más bien, qué pienso hacer con Anna, no dejaré que estos dos toquen a Mi Annita- dijo Yoh

-Sigue soñando, hermano, yo pienso seducirla – dijo Hao

- Buena Táctica – dijo el abuelo

-Yo pienso cuidar y proteger a mi Annita hasta que se enamoré de mi- Dijo Hiroshi

-Esa está mejor- Dijo el abuelo

-Yo pienso ser yo – Dijo Yoh

-Tú estás tarado o ¿qué? – dijo el abuelo

-No, pero tengo la ventaja de que Anna me ama por ser yo- Dijo Yoh soltando su risita

EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN ESTABA ANNA Y KINO

-Anna sé que amas a Yoh, puedo verlo en tu corazón, pero creo que tienes que darle una oportunidad a Hao y Hiroshi, ¿de acuerdo? – decía Kino

-Mmmmm, no quiero me da flojera- decía Anna

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Yo soy la honorable prometida de Yoh Asakura y de nadie más…- Dijo Anna de una forma helada

- Ya verás que yo tendré razón, anda, ve con tus prometidos- decía Kino riendo

- ¬¬' – Mirada helada de Anna

ANNA VOLVÍA CON HAO, HIROSHI E YOH, PERO…

-Ana es MÍA- Decía Yoh

-No, No lo es – Decían hao y Hiroshi

-Si , si lo es- respondía Yoh

-Es mía – Dijo Hao

-CALLATE- dijo Hiroshi

-Vámonos Yoh- Dijo Anna mirando a Yoh

-Claro Annita – Dijo Yoh

Pero Hao se le adelanto a Yoh y salió disparado hacia Anna, pero esta le dio una cachetada y salió al jardín; seguida de esta salió Hiroshi.

-Es hermoso ¿no?- Hiroshi le dijo a Anna

-¿Qué es hermoso?- Decía Anna

-Todo-

-¿Todo?

-Si, Todo es hermoso, el paisaje, tu, yo, juntos, cerca de casarnos, es simplemente hermoso

-Sabes que nosotros no nos casaremos, yo amo a Yoh; este es solo un juego tonto- Decía Anna mirando el paisaje

-Yo te sabré conquistar, yo seré tu prometido- Decía él, mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y ponía su brazo sobre el cuello de Anna, atrayéndola hacía él, mientras en la puerta se encontraban unos Asakura llenos de rabia y celos.

-Annita- dijo Yoh

-Annita Linda – dijo Hao

-Annita, mi Annita – decía Hiroshi

-Mi Annita, hermosa, amor mío- decía Yoh

-Annita, amor de mi vida – Dijo Hao

-Annita, madre de mis hijos- dijo Hiroshi

Y de repente todos se callaron y solo se limitaron a mirarse unos y otros y dirigirse hacia Tokio

Todos se iban a ir en el coche se Manta (Manta se lo presto a Yoh)

-Yoh- Dijo Anna

-¿Qué pasó Anna?- Dijo Este

-Mm , nada olvídalo- contesto

-Dime-

-No, olvídalo-

-Dime-

-Dijo que lo olvidaras- Respondió un muy enojado Hao

-No te metas- dijo Yoh

-Anna, Te amo- decía Hiroshi

-¡CALLATE!- Dijeron los Asakura

-Este será un largo mes- suspiraba la Itako

YA EN TOKIO..

-Tenemos que organizarnos- Decía Anna- Solo tenemos dos Habitaciones, y son tres hombres así que..

-Yo dormiré contigo Anna, lo entiendo- dijo Hao guiñando un ojo

-¿Y porque tú?- decía Hiroshi

-Porque yo la haré sentirse mujer- dijo Hao

SSPLAAAAAAAAM, Anna le soltó una cachetada.

-No, mmmmm…..Yoh dormirá conmigo- Dijo la un poco sonrojada Anna

-¡NO!- Dijeron Hao y Hiroshi

-(Que bien :3, Annita quiere dormir conmigo, que bonito, al fin se me hizo) – Pensó Yoh

-Aunque viéndolo bien, mejor dormiré sola- dijo, pues ella había leído la mente de Yoh

-No, Annita, prometo controlar mis pensamientos, pero déjame dormir contigo- Dijo Yoh

-Lo pensaré- Contesto Anna

-"luego de unas hora cayó la noche y todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando cuando..-"

De la nada apareció Silva y asusto a Yoh, Hao y Hiroshi, pero Anna no le dio importancia hasta que escucho lo que dijo:

-El torneo de Shamanes se retomará en dos semanas, Anna tengo un mensaje de doña Kino-

-Está bien- dijo Anna después de leer aquel mensaje

-Comencemos- dijo Silva

Nadie entendía de qué se trataba todo, hasta que vieron que Anna sacó el rosario de los 1080 y empezó a hacer una técnica.

-Se los explicaré, como la mayoría de los participantes del torneo murieron, tenemos que volver a juntar a Shamanes, y Doña Kino quiere que Doña Anna participe en el torneo y ayude a Don Yoh- Dijo silva- Además ahora solo cuentan con 5 minutos para quitarme el Oráculo Virtual, después de eso calcularemos su nivel espiritual.

-¿Lista?-

-Comienza- dijo Anna

-Está bien, procurare no hacerte mucho daño- Dijo Silva

Anna empezó a poner sus manos en posiciones extrañas y el rosario empezó a elevarse y a tomar un color rosado, todos los demás estaban con la boca hasta el piso, inclusive Yoh.

Después de Dos minutos Anna había tomado el Oráculo, mientras Silva se encontraba tirado en el suelo medio muerto.

Luego de una hora Silva despertó y midió el Nivel espiritual de Anna…

-Anna, tu nivel espiritual es de…-Dijo silva mientras apretaba varios botones

-¿De cuánto?- todos decía emocionado excepto Anna

-Es de….. 600,000- dijo Silva con los ojos blancos

-¿Seis…..cientos mil?- dijeron Yoh, hao y Hiroshi

-Si- Dijo Silva

-Es muy poco- dijo Anna mientras tomaba té

Pero de pronto…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Dijo Yoh levantándose sudado de su futón

-Fue un sueño- se dijo a si mismo

Yoh alargo su mano, para tomar una almohada y sintió el hombro de su Annita, lo acaricio y se dio cuenta de que su Anna era un Ángel cuando dormía. Yoh no se pudo resistir y le beso el hombro, delicada y suavemente, así era Anna para él. Anna despertó y se dio la vuelta en sí misma mientras que Yoh se ponía rojo. De repente Yoh Abraza a Anna mientras la jala hacia él.

-¿Qué haces Yoh?

-Te Abrazo- dijo él como si fuera algo natural

-Y, ¿Por qué te crees con el derecho de abrazarme?

-Porque eres mi prometida- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente

Anna solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, pero Yoh le acariciaba el cabello mientras este le decía:

-¿Sabes? Me encanta estar así- Dijo Yoh

-¿Así, cómo?- Contesto Kyouyama

-Juntos, sin nadie ni nada, solo tú y yo, abrazados, si fuera por mí estaría abrazándote todo el tiempo- Dijo Yoh mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda de Anna

-Yoh...- Dijo Anna

-Muy pronto serás mi esposa, y te tendré junto a mí toda la vida- dijo El

-Lo sé-

- Y cuando eso pase, te podré tocar sin restricciones- dijo Yoh, mientras ahora le acariciaba la cintura

-¿Qué pasará con Hao y Hiroshi?

-No dejaré que te toquen, hasta que se cumpla el mes y me escojas a mí- dijo Yoh

-¿Tan seguro estas de que te escogeré a ti?- Dijo la algo furiosa Itako

-Confío en el amor que tenemos- dijo Yoh seriamente

-Yoh, sabes que Hao no se rendirá tan fácilmente, además Tamao igual entro en esto y tú le gustas y yo no quiero que Tamao sea infeliz…- Dijo Anna

-Ya sé a qué te refieres- Dijo Yoh Con su típica risita

-Anna, yo te amo a mi manera, sé que a veces no somos expresivos los dos, pero entre nosotros las palabras sobran, con una mirada tuya me basta para saber lo que sientes por mí, y sé que me amas. Sabes? Quiero que algún día seas mi mujer, y así juntos poder algún día vivir la alegría de darnos placer.- Dijo Yoh seguido de un beso en su cabeza

-Desde ¿cuándo piensas así Yoh?

-Desde que te conocí- Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, Te Quiero- dijo Anna

-Anna, yo sé que sientes más que eso por mí- dijo el joven Shaman

-Yoh…yo…-

-No hace falta que lo digas, yo sé que lo sientes y nadie me puede contradecir-

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y así durmieron hasta que muy temprano Anna se levantó y dejó a Yoh durmiendo, no le caería bien aire fresco y un tiempo a solas. Salió de la pensión y camino un rato, caminaba mirando el paisaje, llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca, como era de mañana hacia frio, Anna se sobo las manos e intento calentarlas. Hasta que alguien le acerco una bebida caliente, Anna miró al chico, y solo lo ignoro.

-Hola Anna- Dijo este chico

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Dijo con una total seriedad la Itako

-Si Anna, soy Ying, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Tú eras el que me espiaba mientras yo entrenaba en el bosque de Izumo ¿no?

-Ammm….si, pero yo no te espiaba, es que estaba paseando por el bosque y vi que una linda niña estaba sentada en media del bosque y me pareció que necesitabas ayuda- Dijo Ying

-Pero yo estaba entrenando – Dijo Anna

-Lo sé, tiempo después supe que eras un Shaman, de hecho eres más que eso, eres una Poderosa Itako-

-¿Qué haces aquí en Tokio?-

-Vine porque me transfirieron al colegio de aquí-

-Seremos compañeros-

-¡Genial!-

-Bueno, ya debo de volver a casa, adiós-

-Permíteme acompañarte-

-Está bien-

Anna se paró, y junto con Ying se fueron caminando hacia la pensión

Mientras que en la pensión…

-¿Dónde está Anna?- Decía Hao

-No lo sé- dijo Yoh mientras lloraba

-Debemos ir a buscarla, desde temprano me levante y no la vi acostada- Dijo Hiroshi algo decidido

-Está bien,- Dijo Yoh mientras razonaba lo dé dijo Hiroshi- ¿Cómo que fuiste a verla a nuestro cuarto?

-Bueno, quería ver a Anna y….eso no es lo que importa en este momento- dijo Hiroshi

-Hay que salir a buscarla, anoche le prometí que la cuidaría... y… no me perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo- Yoh, agacho la cabeza

-Y si alguien secuestro a Anna?- Comento el Asakura mayor

-Pero, ¿Por qué? – dijo Yoh

-Porque Anna es bella, inteligente, poderosa, sensual, con carácter, fina, toda una dama, y cuando besa….- Decía Hiroshi con corazones en los ojos

-¡CALLATE!- Dijeron los Asakura

-Ustedes preguntaron- dijo Hiroshi

Ellos tres salieron corriendo de la pensión y empezaron a correr hacia dirección al parque.

MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA…

-Anna, cuéntame de tu vida- dijo Ying algo nervioso

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues, empecemos por ese chico llamado Yoh Asakura-

-¿Qué quieres saber de él?-

-¿Pues te casaste con él?

-No-

-¿Eres su prometida?-

-No-

-¿Te gusta?

-..-

-¿Anna?

-¿Qué?

-Contesta-

-No se me da la gana- dijo Anna sonrojada

-Veo que te gusta, pero no eres su esposa ni mucho menos su prometida, no entiendo nada-dijo

-Mi compromiso se suspendió temporalmente- respondió un poco apena Anna (repito POCO)

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres muy curioso, eso no me agrada-

-Tú si me agradas-

Esto hizo que Anna se sonrojara levemente y como Anna era Anna, volteo la cabeza para disimular, pero Ying la conocía demasiado

-Anna, eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo Hiroshi mientras soltaba una risa

-¿Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas?- dijo la Itako algo molesta

-Lo siento, pero no puede evitarlo, Anna desde hace mucho tiempo…-Ying se detiene y sujeta la mano de Anna- Estoy enamorado de ti, pero como eras la prometida de ese Idiota me tuve que resignar, pero ahora ya no lo eres y tengo una esperanza….yo me preguntaba si tu…

Anna solo se quedó inmóvil ante tal declaración, puesto que no lo esperaba de Ying, su primer amigo, después de Yoh. Por su mente solo pasaba: ¿Yoh, donde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿No te das cuenta que me fui hace bastante tiempo? Ven y ayúdame...

-Quisieras salir conmigo- Pregunto Ying

Anna solo se quedó en Shock, ella esperaba un milagro

Y ese milagro pasó, de repente llego Yoh corriendo hacia ella, pero él no pudo ver que era ella sino hasta que choco con ella, tirándola al piso. En el piso, Yoh miro a Anna a la cara y al ver que era ella lloro de alegría, a su Annita no le había pasado nada ni tampoco la habían secuestrado ni nada parecido. Su emoción iba a ser reflejado en un beso, pero antes de que Yoh pudiera hacer algo, Ying lo jalo y lo aventó lejos de Anna, Ying tomo a Anna de la cintura y la alzó de una forma suave.

-Estúpido, fíjate por donde caminas- Dijo Ying

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Yoh

-Vámonos Anna, no le hagas caso a este idiota- Dijo Ying mientras jalaba a Anna

-No te acerques a mi novia- Contesto Hao

-¿Tu novia? – Dijeron Yoh, Anna, Ying y Hiroshi

-En algún futuro- Dijo Hao

-No es tu novia, es MI prometida, es MI Annita- Dijo Yoh

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Ying

-Me llamo Yoh Asakura, y ellos son Hao Asakura y Hiroshi no sé qué - Contesto

-¿Asakura dijiste?- Dijo Ying

-Si-

-Yo….odio a los Asakura-

-¿?

-Los odio porque Tú (apuntando hacia Yoh) me arrebataste a Anna-

-Anna es mi prometida-

-Ya no lo es-Dijo Ying furioso- Ella es mi novia

-Yo no soy nada de nadie- Dijo la Itako

-Claro que si Anna, eres mi novia y mi futura esposa- Dijo Yoh, mientras tomaba a Anna de la cintura y la acercaba a hacia él de una forma suave, tomo su mentón y lo acerco lentamente hasta que un segundo antes de juntar sus labios le dijo TE AMO ANNITA y juntaron sus labios en un tierno, suave y delicado beso, pues así era la boca de Anna para él. Yoh sujeto la nuca de Anna y así profundizo el beso, Anna se limitó a poner sus manos en el pecho bien formado de Yoh.

-Déjala- Ying jalo a Yoh de la boca de Anna, así rompiendo el beso apasionado

-Anna es mi prometida desde los 10 años-Decía Yoh con una cara de seriedad- y ni tu ( viendo a Ying) ni nadie (viendo a Hao y a Hiroshi) me la quitará. Aunque me cueste la vida, lucharé por ella hasta el final.- dijo Yoh

-Eso lo veremos.- Dijeron Hao, Ying, Hiroshi -"con llamas en los ojos"-

Anna mientras todos discutían empezó a caminar hacia la pensión pues se había sentido mal hace un par de días pero nadie lo sabía. Ella nunca lo había mencionado a su ex –prometido pues no quería preocuparlo, pero los mareos se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, pero ella no les tomaba importancia.

-Anna, diles que me amas…..¿Anna?- Dijo Yoh buscando bruscamente a Anna

-Se fue porque la aburrieron- dijo Ying con cara de VICTORIA

-Cállate- Dijo Hao

-"Todos se fueron corriendo hacia la pensión pensando que Anna se había ido hacia allá, y estaban en lo cierto, pero sin embargo cuando Yoh, abrió la puerta de la pensión Anna calló en sus brazos desmayada, puesto que se había mareado pero esta vez fue mucho peor y callo rendida al piso, pero un Shaman fuerte la atrapo en sus brazos…Este fue Yoh Asakura.

-¡ANNA!- Grito el joven Shaman mientras atrapaba a la Itako

-…-

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Anna

-No te levantes Annita, te desmayaste, y te traje hasta tu cuarto- Contesto Yoh

-¿Enserio?- dijo Anna

FLASH BACK

-¡ANNA!- Grito Yoh

-¿Qué le paso a mi Anna?- Dijo Hao

-Se desmayó..- Contesto Yoh hasta que reacciono lo que dijo su hermano- ¿Cómo que tu Anna?

-Dámela, yo la llevare arriba- Decía Ying mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Anna

-NUNCA EN LA VIDA- Dijo Yoh mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación de él

-"Entró y cerró la puerta, recostó a Anna en su futón y le quitó de la cara unos mechones que se la tapaban. Yoh miro dulcemente a Anna mientras esta se encontraba desmayada, al verla recordó cuando fue la primera vez que conoció a Anna, Fue amor a primera vista… Él supo desde que la vio, pero no lo quiso admitir, hasta hace poco.-"

-Anna…..Mi Annita… Te amo- Susurró en el oído de la chica mientras éste se la besaba.

-Annita, porque no te dije antes que te amaba, si no fuera tan cobarde no pasaría esto y estarías solo conmigo, no sabes cómo extraño cuando estábamos solos, cuando te miraba fijamente y tú te sonrojabas…..si, te sonrojabas ¿A poco creíste que no lo notaba?. Me sentía muy afortunado de que fueras mi prometida ya que todos los del salón están locos por ti; cuando alguien te invitaba una paleta en la escuela, estallaba de rabia y celos, porque pensé que te perdería pero al ver que lo rechazabas y venías conmigo me sentía el mejor hombre del mundo. Pero…..ahora por mi culpa cabe la posibilidad de que te cases con Ying, o con Hiroshi o peor aún con Hao. Lucharé por ti, lucharé por nuestro amor, te lo prometo Annita….Mi Annita linda-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Yoh tu…- Decía la chica

-Si Annita, yo te dije todo eso y prometí luchar por ti- dijo Yoh

-..-

-¿Anna?-

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-No lo sé-

-Debemos llevarte a un médico-

-De acuerdo, iremos en la mañana- dijo Anna mientras se paraba del futón y se acomodaba el vestido

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el confundido Shaman

-A mí recamara ¿A dónde más?- Dijo Anna

-No te lo permitiré- dijo Yoh

Anna solo se acercó a Yoh para darle una cachetada a Yoh, el recibió la cachetada sin mutarse de su lugar. Anna lo miró sorprendida pues cuando le daba una cachetada este se ponía a llorar y se sobaba.

-Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba a Anna se los brazos

-¡SUELTAME YOH ASAKURA!- Gritaba Anna

-No-

-¿Cómo qué no?-

-No, ya me diste lo que querías, ahora me toca a mí- Dijo el Shaman Mientras llevaba a Anna hacía el baño.

-"Yoh entró al baño jalando a Anna mientras la sujetaba de los brazos y cerró la puerta con llave y guardo la llave en su cuello-"

-¡ ¿YOH ASAKURA QUE DIABLOS HACES?!- Grito Anna, pero ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar

-Vamos a darnos una ducha- Dijo el joven Asakura mientras se desvestía

-¿Vamos?- Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en "MOS"

-¡SI! Vamos a darnos una ducha- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque no mucho ya que sabía que Anna era toda una dama y no sabría su respuesta

-Estas cosas son para después de la boda- dijo ella

-Pero yo ya no aguanto- dijo él

-Si no aguantas, deberías ir con otra y quitarte las ganas- dijo ella secamente mientras salía del baño

-..- Yoh se quedó callado pues sabía que había cometido un error, pero no del todo, ya que Anna dijo que esas cosas eran para después de la boda, o sea que Anna se iba a casar con él, o al menos eso pensó él.

-Yoh es un estúpido- se decía Anna así misma mientras salía al patio y se sentaba bajo el árbol pero ya era de noche así que no faltaba mucho para cenar….Pero, ¿Quién pensaba en cenar? Por lo menos Anna no.

-Hace rato que Anna está ahí sentada- decía el joven Asakura menor- Ya está la cena, iré por Anna

-¿Por qué tan sola?- pregunto hao con un tono de superioridad

-No te importa- respondió Anna sin mutarse de su lugar

-Anna, sabes que no puedo leer tu mente así que dime- gruño Hao

-¿Y a mí que?- Respondió Anna

-¿Me vas a decir o no?- Dijo Hao algo enojado

-..-

-Dime-

-No- Dijo Anna- Déjame sola Hao

-No- dijo Hao

-Lárgate- Dijo Anna secamente

-Anna, como mi futura esposa me preocupas- Dijo Hao y de un salto bajo del árbol

-No soy tu esposa- Dijo Anna

-No, pero eres mi prometida-

-Sabes bien que eso no pasará-

-Anna, desde que me quitaste a mis semidioses te escogí como mi futura esposa-

-Que considerado- Dijo Anna con sarcasmo

-Te hice reír-

-No te acostumbres- Dijo Anna

-Podría hacerlo, te ves linda riendo- Dijo Hao mientras se acercaba a Anna

-Gracias, ahora vete- Dijo Anna

-No, sin antes un beso- Dijo Hao

-…- Anna no dijo nada y se levantó y se acercó a Hao y se quedaron cara a cara y Anna se acercó más a solo 1 cm de la cara de Hao y le dijo- Sigue soñando- y Hao se quedó sonrojado pues pensó otra cosa

-Me gusta tu sensualidad- Dijo Hao y luego se marcho

-Idiota- Dijo Anna y luego se volvió a sentar

-"Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que…-"

-Annita, ¿puedo sentarme?- Preguntó Hiroshi

-Preferiría estar sola- Dijo Anna mirando a Hiroshi

-Igual yo- comento él

-¿Cómo?-

-No me siento a gusto adentro, hay mucha gente, prefiero observar las estrellas solo, por eso salí y te vi aquí sentada sola, ¿podemos estar solos juntos?- Respondió él

-Está bien- Dijo Anna

-"Hiroshi se limitó a sentarse cerca de Anna, ya que no quería incomodarla y miró las estrellas en silencio"-

-Hiroshi- Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu… ¿Por qué eres diferente?-

¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo este mientras la miraba atento

-Pues solo me lo preguntaba, pero si quieres no respondas-

-¿Quieres que lo sea?- Dijo Hiroshi

-No-

-¿Entonces?

-Es que tú eres el único que no me acosa ni nada parecido, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Anna con un lindo color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas

-Porque no gano nada acosándote, al contrario, te alejarías de mí y me evitarías, lo único que puedo hacer es una cosa..- Dijo Hiroshi tomándole la mano a Anna

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Anna, algo nerviosa

-Esperar a que con el tiempo tú me ames, como yo te amo a ti. Pero debe ser por tu propia voluntad- decía Hiroshi mientras se acercaba a la cara de Anna

-"Lo que ellos no sabían es que los miraba un joven castaño (Yoh) , los miraba con celos, ira y rabia, -Ojala y no haga lo que me imagino- Pensó él al ver como Hiroshi se acercaba a Anna y esta no se movía ni lo empujaba-

Hiroshi paso a paso se acercaba a Anna mientras esta pensaba:

-"¿qué haces? NO me beses, no quiero-"

-No-Dijo Anna mientras quedaba a unos milímetros de él

Hiroshi solo sonrió y antes esto Anna se confundió

-No pensaba hacerlo- Dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla

Hiroshi se paró de donde estaba y empezó a caminar y cuando iba a entrar a la casa se volteó para mirar a Anna y decirle:

-Anna, no pensaba besarte si tu no querías, ese no soy yo, ya te había explicado que yo no hago eso, si te beso será porque tu igual me corresponderás- Luego de esto se metió a la casa con un sonrisa de satisfacción

-…- Anna guardó silencio y se volvió a acostar y pensó en lo sucedido hasta que alguien la saco de su mente

-Annita la cena está lista- Dijo Yoh con un tono dulce

-No voy a cenar- dijo Anna secamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él

-No tengo hambre-

-Annita ¿te sientes mal?

-No, solo no tengo hambre, quiero descansar- Dijo Anna viendo las estrellas

-Bueno…Vamos al cuarto- Dijo Yoh con un tono de tristeza

-No, quiero dormir aquí- Dijo Anna acomodándose en el pasto

-¿¡AQUI!? – grito Yoh

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?-

-Sí, Anna vas a pescar un resfriado- Dijo Yoh

-Eso no pasará, quiero dormir, por favor déjame sola- Dijo Anna

-Está bien, puedes dormir aquí pero con una condición- Dijo Seriamente Yoh

-No necesito tu permiso ni mucho menos tus condiciones- Dijo Anna

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunto el Shaman

-No- dijo secamente Anna

-Entonces no podrás dormir aquí- Dijo Yoh algo tembloroso

-No necesito tu permiso- Dijo Anna

-¡SI LO NECESITAS!- Grito Yoh

-CLARO QUE NO- Grito Anna

-SI QUE LO NECESITAS-

-¿ASI? Y ¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy tu prometido-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Anna mientras entraba a la casa directamente a su cuarto

Yoh se quedó en silencio, él nunca había sido así con Anna últimamente él le gritaba y hacía que se fuera enojada. ¿Los celos? Quizás… Pero Yoh no se dejaría vencer ya que se dio cuenta que todos lo hacían encelar y así perdería a Anna, pero él nunca caería en sus trampas.

Todos se encontraban cenando excepto Anna, que yacía dormida en su recamará.

-¿Y Anna?- pregunto Hao

-Está durmiendo- Dijo Yoh algo pensativo pues por dentro sentía como la rabia se lo comía

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Ying

-Si- dijo Secamente Yoh

-¿Te sucede algo Yoh?- pregunto Hiroshi

-No, solo….aléjense de Anna- dijo antes de retirarse del comedor e ir a su cuarto.

-"En el trayecto iba pensando en que pasaba si Anna lo dejaba, se moriría eso era SEGURO, y por eso no iba a dejarse vencer; al abrir despacio la puerta pensó que Anna estaría dormida, y de hecho entró y vio a Anna acostada en su futón tapada ya con la yukata puesta. Se sonrojo levemente pues se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado en ese momento. Se empezó a desvestir y a ponerse la Yukata y luego entró con sumo cuidado al futón intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible ya que no quería despertar a Anna. Yoh intento dormir pero algo no lo dejaba mm… digamos que sentía un impulso de tocar a Anna (no en ese sentido) abrazarla, besarla y nunca soltarla pero él sabía que si lo hacía Anna lo mandaría a dormir al patio así que solo le toco el hombro, lo besó y le susurro en su oreja…

-Buenas noches Annita-

Yoh se sorprendió cuando la chica le respondió

-Buenas noches Yoh-

-¿Anna?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Sí, no puedo dormir-

-Lo siento- dijo Yoh con un tono dulce

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- respondió Anna mientras ella le daba la espalda a Yoh

-No es por eso, bueno si, bueno es por todo, lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, por favor discúlpame Annita-

-..-

-¿Anna?-

-..-

-¡¿ANNA?!-

-Está bien, buenas noches- dijo Mientras se secaba la única lagrima que cayó por su mejilla

-No- Dijo Yoh

-Duérmete Yoh- respondió medio cortado Anna

-Dime que me amas- dijo Yoh con un tono infantil

-¿Para qué?- dijo Anna

-Quiero sentir que me amas- Dijo Yoh

-No-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no-

-Annita-

-Ya Yoh, duérmete que mañana tenemos escuela-

-Anna….Te amo, aunque tú no me ames- dijo Yoh mientras se ponía encima de Anna

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Anna

-Ya que no piensas decírmelo lo tendré que averiguar-

-No te atrev….- Anna no puedo acabar de decir la frase porque Yoh le sujeto las dos manos y la beso, este beso no era como cualquier otro que se habían dado, en este había algo llamado pasión. Al paso de tres minutos Yoh sujeto a Anna de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su nuca para evitar que ella se escapará. Anna puso sus manos en el pelo desordenado de Yoh, púes a éste le encantaba que Anna lo sujetará así. De pronto Anna se separó de Yoh, pero éste no la dejo separarse de él, al dejarse de besar Yoh le dijo Te amo Anna, ella solo sonrió para él fue un yo también.

-Annita, lo siento al portarme así contigo pero me pongo furioso cuando se te acercan- Dijo Yoh mientras abrazaba a Anna con toda la fuerza que tenía pero ¡Claro! Sin lastimar a Anna, pero él en ese momento no contaba con mucha fuerza ya que cuando su piel rosaba con la de su amada sentía como si se quemara.

-Esa fase de ti no la conocía- dijo Anna

-No sé cómo llamarle-

-Celos-

-No…- Yoh si sabía que eran celos pero no lo quería admitir

-Admítelo-

-Pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Dame un besito-

-Estás loco Asakura- Dijo Anna acostándose

-Pero loco por ti- Ante este comentario ambos se sonrojaron, Yoh se acercó con la mayor suavidad posibles y acercó a Anna hacia él, abrazándola.

-Yoh….- Dijo la Itako

-No me beses, pero déjame estar así contigo- Dijo nervioso el Shaman

-Está bien-

-Me gustar estar así-

-¿Así como? – pregunto Anna

-Solos, abrazados, sin importar el mundo.- Dijo Yoh

-A mi también- susurró Anna, pensó que no la había escuchado hasta que el joven Yoh dijo

-Lo sabía- al decirlo Anna se sonrojó, Yoh deposito un beso en la cabeza de Anna y esta dijo

-Buenas noches Yoh-

-Buenas noches Mi Amor- Dijo en un suspiro

Anna se sonrojó y se durmió


	4. Noticias nuevas

CAPITULO 4

"NOTICIAS NUEVAS"

En la mañana entró el sol y éste se reflejaba en la cara de cierto Asakura castaño y de cabello corto. En su inútil intento por dormir se dio la vuelta y chocó con Anna, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho él se alejó rápidamente de ella. Ella seguía durmiendo, Yoh recordó que tenía que llevar a Anna al doctor (doctor Fausto) por sus desmayos pero el sentía feo al solo pensar que tenía que despertar a su Ángel de su muy relajante sueño pero por su salud tenía que hacerlo…

-Anna- dijo en un susurró

-..- Anna seguía durmiendo

-Anna- Dijo con tono normal

-…- Anna seguía sin despertar

-"Yoh en lugar de levantarla decidió llevarla dormida pero había un problema… Anna estaba con la yukata puesta, y a Yoh le daba miedo ponerle su vestido a Anna, le gustaría hacerlo pero le daba miedo que Anna lo golpeara…

-Si tu no lo haces lo haré yo- Contestó Hao de forma burlona

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Yoh

-A colocarle el vestido a Anna, lo haré yo ya que tienes miedo- rio Hao

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Yoh lleno de rabia

-Yo lograré lo que tú nunca pudiste hacer en 5 años-

-¿Qué quieres decir...?- pregunto un muy curioso Yoh

-Me refiero a verla desnuda-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Hao ¬¬- Dijo Yoh lleno de celos

-Já, ¿tú me lo impedirás?- dijo Hao con tono retador

-Si- Dijo Yoh

-"Estaban a punto de pelear pero algo los paró. Fue el teléfono, los dos fueron corriendo a contestar pero Hao ganó-"

-Pensión de Hao Asakura y su prometida Ana Kyouyama- Dijo Hao con tono de secretaría

-Dámelo- dijo Yoh mientras le quitaba el teléfono- Pensión de Yoh y Anna Asakura, ¿Quién habla?

-Yoh, somos tus abuelos- dijo Kino- pásame a Anna es urgente

-Anna está dormí… ¡ANNA!- Dijo Yoh al ver a su Annita levantada

-Dámelo- Dijo Anna mientras le arrebataba el teléfono a Yoh

-Buenos días sensei Kino- Dijo Anna con tono de respeto

-Entiendo, voy para allá- dijo Anna colgando el teléfono

-¿Qué te dijo la abuela, Anna?- pregunto Yoh

-Debo de ir a Izumo lo más pronto posible, saldré mañana- respondió Anna

-"Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el piso-"

-Anna…- susurraron Yoh, Hao, Hiroshi y Ying

-"Anna subió corriendo a su habitación y empezó a hacer su maleta ya que partiría en la mañana siguiente-"

-Annita, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Yoh entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-Nada, mañana partiré a Izumo- respondió Anna

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Dijo Yoh

-No- Dijo Anna

-¿Pronto volverás?- Pregunto Yoh

-..-

-¿Anna?

-..-

-Anna, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yoh, no sé si vuelva…..- Dijo Anna

-Volverás- Dijo Yoh y luego soltó su típica risa

-Yoh, no entiendes, no sé si vuelva con vida- Dijo Anna mientras cerraba su maleta

-¿Qué dices? ¿No sabes si volverás…con vida?- Pregunto él mientras tenía los ojos blancos

-Yoh, tu abuela presiente que algo va a suceder y necesita de mi- Dijo Ana Secamente

-¿Por qué de ti?-

-Porque soy su mejor aprendiz-

-Yo puedo ayudar- dijo Yoh con una cara de victoria

-No- Dijo Ella- Yoh, tu abuela me necesita y no puedo fallarle-

-Anna, no vayas, no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-¿Tan poco confianza le tienes, Yoh?- Dijo Hao, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-No es eso, a ti ¿no te preocupa?- Dijo Yoh

-No, yo tengo fe en los poderes de Anna-

-…- Yoh se quedó callado

-Además, Anna no se dejará morir ya que se tiene que casar conmigo- Dijo Hao con una sonrisa

-¡NUNCA!- Dijo Yoh cerrando los dientes fuertemente

-Déjenme sola- Dijo Anna – Yoh, por cierto, hoy dormirás con Hao, Hiroshi y Ying-

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Yoh con un tono de preocupación y desesperación, mientras Hao se reía

-Quiero estar sola- Dijo Anna antes de retirarse de la habitación

-"Lo que ellos no sabían es que Kino le había encargado a Anna ir a Izumo para buscar al descendiente de la familia Yamato y sacarle varios secretos, pues esta familia planea una batalla contra los Asakura y la única forma de evitar eso era que Anna se acercará a él y lo conquistara a tal modo de que él le dijera a Anna toda su estrategia y luego ella le contaría a la familia Asakura y así se prepararía-"

En la comida..

-¿Y Anna?- pregunto Hao mientras comía

-Voy por ella- Dijo Yoh

Yoh subió a la recamará de Anna y toco suavemente la puerta

-Anna, ya está lista la comida, baja- dijo Yoh

-No tengo hambre Yoh- Dijo Anna

-Pero Anna…- Dijo Yoh preocupado ya que Anna disfrutaba la comida mejor que nadie

-Déjame sola- dijo Anna

-Pero Annita, apenas y desayunaste, acaso ¿Te sientes mal?, déjame pasar- Dijo Yoh

-Estoy bien, solo es que no tengo hambre- Dijo Anna secamente

-¿Segura?-

-Si- Dijo Anna

-Está bien Annita, como tú digas- Contesto cabizbajo el muchacho

Yoh bajó sin ánimo al comedor donde un Hao, Hiroshi y Ying se encontraban nerviosos pues era raro que Anna no quisiera comer.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Hao

- No tiene hambre- dijo Yoh

-Pero tampoco quiso desayunar, ¿estará bien?- dijo Hiroshi

-Le pregunte lo mismo y dijo que estaba bien- Dijo Yoh

- Que raro, Anna siempre disfrutaba y esperaba con ansias la comida- Dijo Ying

-Si no quiere comer por las buenas, comerá por las malas- Dijo Hao tomando una charola- Después de todo, no puedo tener a una esposa extremadamente delgada-

-Hao!- Grito Yoh

-"Todos corrieron atrás de Hao y éste fue directo al cuarto de Anna y abrió la puerta de un golpe, encontrando el cuarto vacío-"

-¡ANA!- Gritó Hao muy enojado

-"pero se le bajo el enojo al encontrar varios pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y lo peor estaba por venir-"

-¿Esos son vidrios?- Pregunto Yoh

-Si- Dijo Hao – También hay sangre en los vidrios

-Esa sangre es de Anna- Dijo Ying muy seguro mientras en su mano estaba un pedazo de vidrio ensangrentado

-¿Y Anna?- Dijo Hiroshi

-No está- Dijo Hao

-Tenemos que ver cómo está- dijo Yoh completamente serio

MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA

-Ojalá y ellos no entren a mi habitación- dijo Anna mientras corría por todo Tokio con la mano herida

-"Anna había golpeado el espejo del baño al intentar no desmayarse, haciendo que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos y de igual manera hiriendo su mano, pero como no quería preocupar a nadie, decidió salir por la ventana e ir con Fausto y decirle que la curará-"

-"Anna, llegó con Fausto-"

-Anna, qué alegría verte, ¿y Don Yoh?- Dijo Fausto

-Está en casa, él no sabe que vine- Dijo Anna

-Que te sucedió en la mano- Dijo Fausto mientras veía su mano

-A eso vine, me corte con unos vidrios y vine a ver si me podías ayudar, pero lo más rápido posible ya que mañana viajo a Izumo- Dijo Anna levantando su mano

-Don Yoh y usted Doña Anna ¿Para qué irán a Izumo?- Pregunto Fausto mientras llevaba a Anna adentro

-Yoh no irá, iré yo sola- Dijo Anna

-Usted sola Doña Anna?

-Sí, tengo asuntos que resolver- Dijo Anna

-La entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no lleva a Don Yoh?- pregunto Fausto mientras la curaba

-Yoh estará bien sin mí- Dijo Anna

-Don Yoh la quiere mucho y sé que le es difícil estar sin usted- Dijo Fausto

-Creo que se las arreglará sin mí- dijo Anna

-Don Yoh la ama, ¡eso nunca lo dude!- Dijo Fausto mirando a los ojos a Anna

-..- Ana solo guardo silencio, pues ella igual extrañaría a Yoh

-Doña Anna, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero Don Yoh la ama mucho y cuando un ser amado se va por un tiempo se nos hace difícil vivir sin ella- Dijo Fausto con los ojos llorosos- Cuando mi Eliza murió me sentí deprimido incluso pensaba en matarme pero, gracias a usted la pude volver a ver-

-…- Anna agacho la cabeza

-Listo, la herida está curada- Dijo Fausto mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Gracias, te lo debo, ahora debo irme- Dijo Anna acomodándose el vestido

-Doña Anna, permítame acompañarla, ya es de noche y está lejos su casa- Dijo Fausto

-Está bien-

MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH, HAO, HIROSHI Y YING

-"Dato curioso, Ying igual peleaba por el amor de Anna y por eso él se quedaba en la misma casa que todos los demás-"

-Anna está bien – dijo Hao

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Yoh realmente preocupado, casi al borde del llanto

-Siento su poder espiritual, esta con Fausto- Dijo Hao

-..- Yoh no dijo nada pues se sentía tranquilo de que Anna no estuviera sola

-Gracias Fausto, ya llegamos- Dijo Anna en la puerta de la pensión

-Si Doña Anna, nos vemos hasta luego y suerte en Izumo- Dijo Fausto

-¿No quieres pasar?- Dijo Anna abriendo la puerta

- No quiero causar molestias Doña Anna-

-Te lo debo- Dijo Anna mientras entraba a la casa seguida de Fausto

-"Anna entró a la pensión y le ofreció asiento a Fausto el cuál acepto y enseguida bajo una manada de chicos preocupados y casi llorando se acercaron a Anna, pero el más rápido fue Ying y abrazó a Anna la cual se quedó en shock y luego Anna se alejó de él mientras que todos la veían.-"

-Les presento a Fausto- Dijo Anna

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Hiroshi y Ying

-Es un placer- contestó Fausto

-Fausto, discúlpame pero necesito descansar ya que mañana partiré muy temprano- Dijo Anna

-No se preocupe Doña Anna, entiendo- Dijo Fausto parándose

-Siéntete como en tu casa- Dijo Anna antes de salir

-Anna, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Yoh

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas Yoh?- Respondió secamente Anna, la cual se encontraba a media escalera

- Es que vi lo vidrios en tu habitación- Dijo Yoh

-No fue nada, buenas noches, que descanses- dijo Anna

-No- respondió Yoh

-¿No?- dijo ella

-No lograré descansar si no duermo contigo Annita- Dijo El joven Shaman mientras le tomaba la mano a Anna

-Yoh, no hagas esto- Dijo la rubia

-No hago nada que tú no quieras- Dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba la cintura de Anna y él se acercaba a ella de forma delicada

-Yoh..- Dijo Anna la cual estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Yoh, puesto que el nunca tomaba la iniciativa

-No digas nada- Dijo Yoh antes de besarla

Fue un beso realmente corto, pero eso no le quitaba que ese beso tenía amor, pasión pero sobre todo preocupación y desesperación.

-Anna, siento en mi interior que algo malo va a suceder y no quiero que te pase nada malo- Dijo Yoh abrazando fuertemente a Anna

-No me pasará nada, ya verás- Dijo ella

-Prométeme que me llamarás cada dos horas- Dijo Yoh con un puchero

-¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo?- Dijo sarcásticamente Anna

-¡SI!- respondió Yoh

-No era enserio- dijo la Itako

-Bueno, no me lleves pero déjame dormir contigo- Dijo Yoh

-No señor, la abuela Kino dijo que durmiera sola, sin ¡NADIE!- dijo Anna

-Entonces… ¿Ella sabe que estábamos durmiendo juntos?- Dijo Yoh con sus ojos blancos

-Sí, recuerda que a ella no se le escapa nada- dijo Anna seriamente

-Y ¿No te dijo nada?-

-Sí, me dijo que si no dejabas que durmiera sola, serías descalificado como mi futuro esposo- Dijo Anna antes de irse a su Habitación

-" Yoh se quedó pensando, él no sería descalificado y menos por dormir con Anna, así que se aguantó todas las ganas del mundo y se fue a su cuarto, en donde Hao, Hiroshi y Ying estaban acostados, para hacer el silencio menos incómodo empezaron a platicar entre ellos-"

-A ¿Dónde creen que ira Anna?- Pregunto Ying

-No sé, pero más le vale que no me engañe – Dijo Hao

-Anna no es así- Dijo Yoh

-Pero es muy raro que Doña Kino le diga que vaya y sola- Dijo Hiroshi

-Me pregunto si podremos saber qué hará Annita- Dijo Ying

-No creo, Anna es muy reservada- Dijo Hiroshi

-"Con ustedes pero no conmigo-"pensó Yoh

-Es igual con todos Yoh, no te creas el favorito, si ella se abriera contigo te dejaría dormir con ella, ¿no crees?- Dijo Hao, pues leyó la mente de Yoh

-…- Yoh solo se paró y se salió de la habitación

-Yoh, lo siento pero tengo que estar sola- Dijo Anna acostándose en el futón

-"Yoh abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna y se empezó a desvestir-"

-Yoh, ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en el futón

-¿Qué más? Me desvisto- Dijo Yoh, bajándose el pantalón y quedando en bóxer

-Pero, ¿Para qué? –Dijo Anna algo sonrojada

-Para ti- Dijo Yoh, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Anna

-¿Para mí?- Dijo Anna

-Sí, para mi prometida- Dijo Yoh sentándose en el futón

-Pero ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Dijo Anna bajando la cabeza

-Planeo hacer que me recuerdes para siempre- Dijo Yoh con tono serio mientras sentaba a Anna en sus piernas

-Yoh..-Dijo Anna antes de que Yoh la besará y ella al principio intento resistirse metiéndole una cachetada pero al parecer sus cachetadas ya no tenían efecto en Yoh y no sabía porque. Yoh la sujetó de la cintura con una mano y la nuca con la otra para evitar que Anna escapara, Anna logró zafarse del beso, pero Yoh no la soltó, Anna lo miró y se soltó a llorar, lo cual sorprendió e hizo sentirse culpable de haberla besado-

-Anna, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Yoh

-…- Anna guardó silencio mientras se secaba su única lágrima

-Anna, contesta-

-Yoh te amo- Dijo Anna y luego salió de la habitación con su maleta en la mano, pero con la yukata puesta

-"Yoh se sintió confundido y sobretodo sorprendido ya que él había pensado que había lastimado a Anna al besarla, ya que se puso a llorar pero luego ella le dijo te amo y se confundió más-"

-"Anna bajó las escaleras mientras llevaba consigo su maleta y con un camino en su mejilla que demostraba que una lágrima había estado allí entró al baño para cambiarse a su vestido y su pañoleta roja, mientras se cambiaba pensaba o más bien sabía que Kino la iba a mandar a conquistar a un chico presumido, y ella se sentía culpable de hacer eso pues ella quería a Yoh, y de por si las cosas no estaban color de rosa ya que tenía a 4 chicos detrás de ella y luchando por su amor inclusive su ex prometido. Anna tenía mucha carga encima y encima Yoh la hace sentir pésimo al besarla y hacerla sentir única….¿Eso es bueno no? ¡Claro que es bueno! Pero para Anna la hacía sentir fatal-"

-Ya no puedo seguir aquí- Decía la Itako mientras cepillaba su cabello

-Si sigo aquí ya no me podré ir- Dijo Anna en un susurro

-"Anna salió del baño con su pañoleta en la mano y tomó el teléfono para avisarle a Kino que iba en camino y marco el número-"

-Kino- Dijo Anna

-Anna ¿pasó algo?- Pregunto Kino

-No, solo quiero avisarle que voy en camino-

-¿Pasó algo con Yoh, verdad?- Pregunto Kino

-..- Ana guardo silencio- No, señora Kino, solo que si me quedó ya no la podré ayudar

-Está bien Anna, aquí te espero- Dijo Kino cortando la llamada

-"Anna, tomo la pañoleta y su maleta y se fue en dirección a la puerta cuando escucho su nombre-"

-Annita-

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?-

-¿A dónde vas? Es muy tarde- Dijo Yoh mientras se ponía a delante de Anna a una distancia respetable

-A Izumo- Dijo Anna mientras alzaba su pañoleta para ponérsela

-Permíteme- Dijo Yoh quitándole la pañoleta y poniéndosela en la cabeza- te ves muy linda así-

-Gracias- Dijo Anna con su típica cara seria

-Anna, vamos a caminar- Dijo Yoh mientras tomaba su abrigo

-"Anna solo guardó silencio y siguió a Yoh, empezaron a caminar, Anna llevaba su maleta en la mano pero Yoh se la quitó; Yoh guio a Anna a un bosque con un lago cerca de ahí-"

-Yoh… ¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto Anna

-Anna, este lugar me recuerda a ti- Dijo Yoh mientras sujetaba la mano de Anna

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Anna

-Porque es hermoso y me produce tranquilidad- Respondió Yoh

-Yoh, lo siento pero debo irme-Dijo Anna

-Pero Annita…-Dijo Yoh con un puchero

-Yoh…-Anna empezó a caminar pero se regresó corriendo y abrazó a Yoh

-Yoh, te amo, nunca lo olvides y pase lo que pase siempre serás el amor de mi vida- Le dijo Anna mientras lo abrazaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego lo soltó y salió corriendo con su maleta en mano-

-"Yoh se quedó en shock porque Anna nunca había hecho eso y para que ella lo hiciera sería porque algo malo iba a suceder-"

-¡ANNA!- Grito Yoh mientras corría por ella

-"pero ya era tarde, Anna ya había subido al tren y este ya había arrancado; Yoh llegó cuando el tren ya había arrancado y solo alcanzo a correr y llegar a la ventana de Anna y gritar:

-¡ANNA! TE AMO- Anna solo lo miró y le salió una lágrima.

-"Se detuvo en seco al mirar llorar a Anna y, solo apretó sus puños para empezar a llorar (era la primera vez que lloraba) él empezó a correr hacia la pensión-"

DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS

-Buen día Señora Kino- Dijo Anna con un tono de respeto

-¿Cómo estas Anna?-Respondió Kino

-Bien-

-Pasa Anna-

-Gracias-

-"Anna pasó y dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor y entró a la sala y dejó su maleta en el piso mientras Kino le servía una taza de té-"

-Anna, ¿Todo está bien?-Pregunto Kino

-Si- Dijo Anna casi sin mutarse de estado

-Está bien- Dijo Kino mientras tomaba té- Anna, sabes a qué te he citado ¿no?-

-Sí, lo sé Kino- respondió Anna, mientras una espada era clavada en su corazón

-Bueno Anna, los planes cambiaron...-Dijo Kino mientras se paraba

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Anna


	5. La muerte de Anna (parte 1)

CAPITULO 5  
"LA MUERTE DE ANNA" (PARTE 1)

-Anna, déjame explicarte- Dijo Kino mientras se volvía a sentar- El descendiente de la familia Yamato, Miko, vino aquí a la casa, y nos dijo que no iba a funcionar lo que tramábamos pero que sin embargo había una solución..-

-¿Qué solución?- Dijo Anna, pero ella ya sabía cuál era

-La solución que propuso fue el matrimonio-Dijo Kino recordando ese momento

FLASH BACK

-Kino- Dijo un joven alto con aire parecido a Yoh

-¿Qué quieres Miko Yamato?- respondió la anciana

-Vine a decirte que su plan de enamorarme no va a funcionar- Dijo Miko

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes?-Dijo algo sorprendida Doña Kino

-No fue difícil adivinarlo, me esperaba un poco más de ti- Dijo Miko

-¡CALLATE!- Dijo Kino

-No te enojes, además vengo a proponerte algo…- Dijo Miko

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Kino un poco ya relajada

-Que si me caso con tu mejor aprendiz la guerra no sucederá- Dijo Miko

-Ósea que quieres casarte con…- Dijo Kino pero Miko la interrumpió diciendo:

-Con Anna Kyouyama- Dijo Miko con cara de victoria

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kino

-Porque su poder es sorprendente

-No- Dijo Kino

-Mire Doña Kino, si usted se niega a que Anna sea mi prometida la guerra sucederá y usted es demasiado inteligente para suponer que les ganamos en número- Dijo Miko – No le quedan muchas opciones-

-Yo… no lo sé- Decía Kino mientras pensaba las cosas

-Mire Doña Kino…- Decía Miko mientras se acercaba a Kino- Usted solo debe obligar a Anna a ser mi prometida y quitar del camino a sus nietos Yoh y Hao, ya que no quisiera ensuciarme las manos matándolos. Yo le prometo nunca atacar a su familia-

-Pero…Anna no te…- Dijo Kino

-Sé que no me quiere, sé que ama al Idiota de Yoh Asakura pero Anna será mi prometida un mes, y luego de ese mes nos casaremos. Sé que Anna durante ese mes se enamorara de mí- Dijo con un tono arrogante Miko

-¿Y si llega el mes y no te ama? ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Kino con un tono de ironía

-Por lo menos en ese mes ella, habrá olvidado a ese Idiota de Yoh Asakura- Dijo Miko

-Está bien, pero debes de prometer por escrito que nunca nos atacarás, ni tu ni tu familia futura, y además de ayudarla en su problema y aceptaré debajo de estás condiciones- Dijo Kino con un tono de seriedad y tristeza

-¿Dónde te firmo?- Dijo Miko mientras sacaba un lapicero – Pero ¿y tus nietos?

-De eso yo me encargo- Aseguro Kino mientras miraba a Miko firmar el trato en una hoja de papel

-En una semana vendré por mi prometida, entonces hasta luego Kino- Dijo Miko mientras salía por la puerta

FIN FLASH BACK

-Anna, por eso debo pedirte que seas la esposa de Miko- Dijo Kino con un tono desesperado

-…- Anna guardó silencio

-Anna, hazlo por Yoh-

-¿Yoh que tiene que ver en esto?-Dijo la enojada Itako

-Mucho, si no te casas con Miko habrá una lucha e Yoh participará y morirá en el combate, y ¿Tu no quieres eso verdad?- Dijo Kino algo sería

-No…- Dijo la Itako- Y ¿cómo planea decirle a Yoh y a los demás sobre mi compromiso?-

-No lo sé… - dijo Kino con un tono de nostalgia

-Dígales que estoy muerta- Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kino algo sorprendida

-Sí, tanto usted como yo sabemos que Yoh no dejará que me comprometan con alguien que no sea él, Yoh luchará hasta morir…- Dijo Anna mientras derramaba lágrimas- Pero si Yoh sabe que estoy muerta se rendirá al no poder hacer nada-

-Pero Anna, él se pondrá mal-

-Sí, pero solo estará así unas semanas o quizás menos, pero eso es mejor que verlo muerto- Esto fue lo último que dijo Anna antes de retirarse a su habitación

-"Kino se quedó sorprendida ya que al día siguiente Miko vendría por su prometida y al día siguiente le informaría de la "muerte" de Anna-"

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA PENSIÓN

-Yoh, ¿Qué sucedió con Anna?- Dijo Hao

-Anna se fue- Dijo Yoh aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Yoh, estuviste llorando?- dijo Ying

-Déjame en paz- Dijo Yoh mientras subía las escaleras- Hao...

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Hao un poco molesto

-Si llama Annita dime- Dijo antes de encerrarse a su habitación

-"Calló la noche, pero nadie comió ni ceno porque bueno nadie pensaba en comer-"

MIENTRAS EN IZUMO

-Anna vamos a cenar- Dijo Kino tocando la puerta de la Itako

-Ahora voy-

-"Ya en la mesa-"

-Anna, quisiera que cambiarás de idea, podemos buscar otra forma de decirle a Yoh- Dijo Kino

-Él nunca lo entenderá si no es así- respondió Anna

-Ésta bien Anna- dijo Kino – por cierto Anna, Miko vendrá por ti mañana-

-Y ¿Cuándo le dirá a Yoh?- Preguntó Anna mientras tomaba té

-Mañana por la tarde-

-Y ¿Qué le dirá?- Dijo Anna con un tono que denotaba respeto

-Le diré que la misión a la que te mande tuviste un accidente y que estas muerta-

-Está bien- Dijo Anna- Doña Kino..

-¿Qué pasó Anna?-

-¿Quién será la nueva prometida de Yoh?- pregunto Anna mientras su corazón latía rápido

-Pensé que Tamao es la mejor opción- Dijo Kino agachando la cabeza

-¿Y si Yoh se niega?

-No lo sé habría que ver qué sucede con él- Dijo Kino

-Está bien- respondió Anna mientras se iba a su cuarto

-"En la mañana siguiente-"

-Dígaselo ahora- Dijo Anna

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Kino mientras se paraba gritando

-Sí, quiero estar presente- Dijo Anna- pero rápido ya que Miko no tarda en venir..

-Anna…- Dijo Kino – Cómo sabes Hao puede sentir el poder espiritual y como el tuyo es enorme deberás sellar tus poderes para que Hao no sepa dónde estás…

-Lo suponía-

-Anna, no entiendes, me refiero a que deberás dejar de ser una Sacerdotisa..-

-Lo sé, es una misión que debo cumplir- Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie

-Pues comencemos-

-"Kino se puso de pie y con una técnica cerró todo el poder espiritual de Anna en su rosario-"

MIENTRAS QUE EN TOKIO

-¡YOH!- Gritaba Hao

-Yoh bajó corriendo-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Llamo Annita?- Decía Yoh agitado

-Algo malo ha pasado- Dijo Hao

-¿Qué pasó Hao?- dijo Ying

-Dinos Hao- Dijo Hiroshi

-Ya no siento el poder espiritual de Anna...- Dijo Hao con los ojos blancos

-Pero… es imposible, el poder de Anna sobrepasa el de todos nosotros- Decía Yoh

-¿Estás seguro Hao?- Preguntó Hiroshi

-Sí- Dijo Hao

RIIIING RIIING RIIIING

-"Sonó el teléfono-"

-Pensión "EN" habla Hao- Contestó Hao el teléfono

-Hao soy tu abuela, pásame a Yoh- Decía Kino nerviosa

-Abuela dime que pasa, ya no siento el poder espiritual de Anna ¿Sucedió algo?- Dijo Hao

-Pásame a Yoh- Dijo Kino seriamente

-Yoh te habla la abuela- Dijo Hao pasándole el teléfono a Yoh

-¿Abuela?, y ¿Annita?, ¿Dónde está? –Preguntaba Yoh con ganas de llorar

-Yoh tengo una mala noticia- Decía Kino

-"Mientras Kino e Yoh hablaban por teléfono Anna escuchaba todo y sentía como el corazón se le partía en dos-"

-¿Qué pasó Abuela? ¿Le pasó algo a mi Annita?- Decía Yoh con unas cuántas lágrimas

-Cálmate Yoh-

-Dime abuela-

-Yoh…Anna…-Intentaba decir a su nieto pero hasta a ella le dolía mentirle así a su nieto pero debía ser fuerte ya que era lo mejor

-Abuela no me asustes, solo dime que Anna está bien-Decía Yoh al borde del colapso

-No puedo decirte eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque te mentiría, Yoh lo que te diré de Anna es delicado e intenta tomarlo bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Dime abuela-

-Yoh…Anna está muerta- Dijo Kino entre cortado

-…- Yoh guardó silencio

-¿Yoh?-

-Abuela no estoy de humor para bromas- Decía Yoh con una voz entre cortada

-Yoh, me gustaría que fuera una broma, pero lamentablemente no es así, Anna murió-

-Voy para allá- Dijo Yoh colgando el teléfono

-Yoh espera ¡NO!- Dijo Kino pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Yoh había colgado

-¿Qué te dijo la abuela? –Preguntó Hao con miedo

-Dijo que Anna estaba muerta- Dijo Yoh

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron en coro Hao, Hiroshi y Ying

-Tenemos que ir a Izumo-Dijo Yoh completamente serio

-Vamos en el espíritu de fuego, llegaremos en 5 minutos- Dijo Hao

MIENTRAS QUE EN IZUMO

-Anna, Yoh lo tomó mal, creo que fue mala idea decirle-

-Fue lo mejor-

-Anna, Hao y compañía vienen para acá en el espíritu de fuego llegaran en 4 minutos

-Lo sé, pero cuando lleguen yo ya me habré ido-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Kino

-Vaya Anna Kyouyama, aún sin tus poderes eres lista, me gusta eso- Dijo Miko parado en la puerta

-Al fin te conozco Miko Yamato- Dijo Anna en tono de burla

-Luego nos presentamos, como ya sabes Yoh y compañía no tardan venir, VÁMONOS-

-Déjame ir por mis cosas- Dijo Anna

-No hay tiempo, además no las necesitas, yo te compraré ropa nueva porque no quiero que nada te recuerde aquí- Dijo Miko con cara de victoria

-Vaya, que considerado- Dijo Anna en tono de burla

-Apúrate- Dijo retando a Anna

-No me retes, porque no me conoces- Decía Anna con un tono retador

-La que no me debe de retar eres tú-

-No me conoces, así que cállate- Le dijo Anna

-…- Miko guardó silencio ya que nadie lo había retado así, y eso le empezó a gustar

-"Miko y Anna salía por la puerta despidiéndose de Kino ya no que no se volverían a ver nunca, pero cuando abrieron la puerta estaban llegando Yoh, Hao, Ying y Hiroshi-"

-Shhh…- Miko le tapó la boca a Anna mientras la jalaba y se escondía, ya que si la veían no la dejarían irse

-¡ABUELA!- Gritó Yoh

-"Kino abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver la cara de desesperación de su nieto menor-"

-Abuela ¿Dónde está Anna?- Dijo Yoh mientras entraba a la casa de golpe y fue directo a la Habitación de Anna y cuando llegó cayó de rodillas al ver…

-Su rosario- Dijo Yoh

-Si, ese es su rosario- Dijo Kino

-¿Por qué está aquí?- Pregunto Yoh

-Porque a Anna no le permití llevárselo- Dijo Kino mintiéndole

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DEJASTE LEVARLO?! POR ESO MI ANNITA MURIO, MURIÓ POR TU CULPA- Grito Yoh mientras lloraba y miraba con desprecio a su abuela

-Yoh, ella no podía llevarlo, murió por débil- Dijo Kino mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho y corazón, ya que sentía horrible de decir eso – De hecho ella nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser tu esposa, ahora lo sé-

-Te equivocas abuela- dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos- Ella es perfecta para mí

-"Hiroshi y Ying pensaron que era en vano quedarse ahí, además si Anna murió ya no habría motivo para quedarse, así que decidieron irse para siempre-"

-Yoh, Anna era débil, no era digna de ser esposa del descendiente de la familia Asakura ni mucho menos ser la esposa del Shaman King- Ahí está otra vez la señora Kino mintiéndose a sí misma, Anna era su mejor aprendiz

-Abuela, Anna era perfecta para ser mi esposa y no la esposa del descendiente de la familia Asakura ni del Shaman King, ella era perfecta para ser la esposa de Yoh y nada más- Dijo Yoh apretando sus puños

-"Hao solo miraba la escena con dolor y rabia al no haber podido proteger a Anna-"

-Como fuera, Anna está..-

-NO LO DIGAS- gritó Yoh

-Yoh…- Dijo Hao

MIENTRAS QUE EN EL JARDÍN

-Anna, tenemos que ir nos con cuidado de no ser visto- Dijo Miko mientras le sujetaba la mano y se sonrojaba

-Como sea- Dijo Anna sin mutarse

-Vámonos- Dijo tomándola de la mano a Anna

-¿Anna?- Dijo un chico parado en la puerta completamente en shock

-Hao- Dijo ella

-Pensé que estabas muerta – Dijo el Señorito de Fuego

-Lo siento…- Esta fueron las únicas palabras de Anna antes de desaparecer en una nube negra

-"Anna y Miko aparecieron en el centro de Izumo, Miko entró a una tienda de ropa para mujer y le dijo a Anna:-"

-Anna, escoge lo que a ti te guste- Dijo Miko

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Anna

-Recuerdas que tu ropa se quedó en Izumo ¿no? Y no tienes nada que ponerte más que ese vestido, por cierto, escoge varias prendas e igual un vestido de noche- Dijo Miko mientras miraba la ropa

-¿Para qué un vestido de noche?- Preguntó Anna

-Porque en unos dos días tenemos un compromiso, una fiesta- Dijo Miko mientras miraba un vestido de noche- Mira, este se te vería muy bien

-Buena elección- Dijo Anna mientras miraba el vestido, era un vestido Rosa pastel corto hasta la rodilla y por detrás era más largo y acentuaba la zona de la cintura, tenía un pequeño escote.

-Este será ideal- Dijo Miko mientras lo sostenía- Te verás hermosa, aunque siempre te ves bonita-

-Gracias- Anna solo sonrió y volteo la cabeza pues esas palabras le recordaba a Yoh

-¿Lista para irnos?- Dijo Miko ofreciendo su mano para ir a pagar

-Si- Dijo Anna con ropa en la mano

-Bueno, solo pago y nos iremos a nuestra nueva casa- Dijo Miko con una sonrisa hasta que noto que Anna agacho la cabeza

-Nueva casa, suena raro- pensó Anna

-¿Todo bien?- Dijo Miko

-Sí, vámonos- Dijo Anna

-Bueno, voy a pagar, espérame aquí- Dijo Miko

-"Anna se quedó ahí parada pensando que fue raro pensar vivir en una nueva casa, Anna escogía varios vestidos como el suyo pero en varios colores, pero su favorito fue un vestido blanco con detalles de hilo dorado en la zona de la cintura, se lo probó se veía como un ángel, solo le faltaría una pañoleta, pero esa no era una opción ya que a Miko no le parecía que Anna usara pañoletas ya que esta sería la nueva Anna y, la nueva Anna no usaba pañoletas-"

-Debería ir con él- pensó Anna pero se detuvo al mirar en el mostrador un anillo en forma de un cisne bañado en oro y plata, el cisne era hermoso, ya que tenía detalles alrededor de su cuello; era simplemente hermoso y le gusto demasiado a Anna, pues la forma del espíritu de Yoh era un cisne-

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Miko mirando el anillo

-Es bonito- Dijo Anna, a ella le gustaba mucho

-¿Lo quieres?- Dijo Miko

-No, vámonos- Dijo Anna

-Sé que lo quieres- Dijo Miko mientras se quedaba parado viéndolo

-Ya vámonos-

-Espera Anna- Dijo Miko mientras dejaba las bolsas de las compras y pedía que le enseñaran el anillo

-Anna pruébatelo- Dijo Miko mientras le extendía el anillo a Anna

-No-

-Vamos, sé que te gusta-

-Está bien- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él y tomaba el anillo, le quedaba perfecto

-Se te ve bien- Dijo Miko algo sonrojada

-Gracias-

-Bueno, lo compramos- Dijo Miko mientras pagaba el anillo

-"Luego de eso empezaron a caminar hacia su nueva casa, Anna iba mirando el anillo en la mano y se preguntaba porque Miko tenía tantas atenciones hacia ella, Anna no lo entendía ya que ella se lo había imaginado presumido, amargado, etc... Pero era diferente; Ella empezó a leer la mente de Miko y encontró que él estaba nervioso-"

-Me pregunto si a ella le gusto el anillo, espero que sí, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, pero… ¿Qué cosas digo? Ese no soy yo, yo no creo en el amor, debo ser fuerte y no enamorarme de ella, Sí eso debo hacer… pero están hermosa… ¡DÉJA DE VERLA! ¡IDIOTA!

-Anna, ahí está nuestra casa- Dijo Miko

-"Anna volteó a mirar y había una casa el doble de grande que la de los Asakura, pero eso no le preocupo, sino que sintió un puntada en su pecho al escuchar nuestra casa-"

-Pasa Anna- Dijo Miko mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Anna

-…- Anna solo guardo silencio y entró

MIENTRAS QUE CON LOS ASAKURA

-Yoh, acabo de ver a Anna- Dijo Hao mientras entró corriendo a donde estaba Yoh y la abuela Kino

-Eso es imposible- afirmó Kino

-¿Dónde?- Dijo Yoh mientras que en su cara había una pizca de esperanza

-En la puerta principal- Dijo Hao

-Nietos, eso fue una alucinación, los dos están impactados por la noticia, es normal que vean cosas- Dijo Kino

-Eso no fue una alucinación- Dijo Hao con rabia

-Hao, sé que amabas a Anna pero debes aceptar que Anna está…-Decía Kino pero fue interrumpida

-Nunca lo aceptaremos- Dijo Yoh- Nunca encontraré a alguien como Anna

-Yoh la familia Asakura no se puede quedar sin descendencia- Dijo Kino

-Pues Hao será el encargado porque me reúso a unir mi vida con alguien que no sea Anna-Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, ¡ANA ESTA MUERTA! ¡OLVIDALA!- Gritaba Kino

-¡NUNCA!- Gritó Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yoh, quieras o no, te casarás con Tamao- Dijo Kino

-Nunca sucederá eso- Dijo Yoh mientras miraba al suelo

-Pues te obligaré- Dijo Kino

-Entonces renunciaré a ser un Asakura- Dijo Yoh

-Hao, llévame a casa-

-Claro hermano- Dijo Hao- ¡Espíritu del Fuego!- Gritó Hao

-"En menos de dos minutos Yoh y Hao desaparecieron en un ráfaga de fuego-"

-Lo siento, pero es por tu bien Yoh- Susurró la anciana Kino

CON MIKO Y ANNA

-Anna te enseñare nuestra habitación- decía Miko mientras subía unas escaleras

-Querrás decir mi habitación- Dijo Anna

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Miko

-A que no dormiré contigo-

-Es ¿Por qué no me amas?- pregunto Miko

-Aunque te amara no dormiría contigo, esas son cosas para después de la boda- Contesto la Itako

-Pero eres mi prometida- Dijo Miko

-Eso no me importa- Contestó Anna mientras se daba la vuelta

-Harás lo que yo diga- Dijo Miko mientras el cabello le tapaba la cara- Por las buenas o por las malas- Dijo mientras le alzaba la mano

-Ni lo intentes- Dijo Anna mientras le paraba la mano

-Tu eres mi prometida y te haré entender que el que manda soy yo- Dijo mientras él le daba una cachetada a Anna

-Eres un maldito- Dijo mientras Anna le daba igual una cachetada con la legendaria mano izquierda, esta le dejo la huella marcada en la mejilla de Miko, pues la cachetada de Anna fue el triple de fuerte que la de Miko

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Miko mientras se sobaba la mejilla- El único que puede soltar cachetadas soy yo

-En tus sueños- Dijo Anna mientras se iba pero Miko la sujeto del brazo-

-Me obedecerás en todo o lastimaré a Yoh- Dijo Miko – Por cada golpe que me des una paliza recibirá Yoh

-"Anna se quedó en shock, ella amaba tanto a Yoh que no soportaría que por su culpa lastimarán a Yoh así que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y obedecer a Miko…Que raro suena eso, Obedecer a alguien, por lo regular todos la obedecían a ella, pero tenía que acostumbrarse-"

-¿entendiste? – Dijo Miko sujetando su brazo con fuerza

-Sí…- Dijo Anna

-Entonces…- Dijo Miko y le volteo una cachetada a Anna, tuvo tanta fuerza que la tiro al piso, obvio que la de Anna le ganaba en fuerza pero ella no podía regresársela

-…-Anna solo guardó silencio y se levantó del piso con una cara de odio

-Que bien, ya vas aprendiendo, vamos te enseñaré tu habitación- Dijo Miko mientras caminaba hacia la escalera y Anna lo siguió

-Esta será tu habitación, más te vale que descanses ya que mañana por la mañana partiremos a China y empaca de una vez tus cosas y lleva el vestido de noche que apenas compramos, te dejo descansar- Dijo Miko saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo- Se dijo a sí mismo Anna mientras entraba al baño y de lavaba la cara

-"Anna pensaba ¿Cómo estará Yoh? ¿Ya sabrá que Tamao será su esposa? ¿La aceptará? ¿Me olvidará? ¿Qué pensará de mi "muerte"? Lo amo, pero esto es por él, mi orgullo lo dejaré por él.-"

-Te amo… -Susurró a sí misma Anna

MIENTRAS QUE EN TOKIO

-Yoh, mira- Señalaba un sobre

-No me interesa- Dijo Yoh

-Es de Len- Dijo Hao.- Dice que nos invita a su cumpleaños mañana

-No me interesa- Dijo Yoh secamente

-Vamos hermano, sé que la muerte de Annita fue muy dura y más para ti, pero no puedes dejar solo a Len, sé que habrá una sorpresa- Dijo Hao muy animado

-No tengo ganas Hao- Dijo Yoh

-Te llevaré por la mala entonces- Dijo Hao mientras fruncía el ceño

-Está bien- Dijo Yoh

-"Los hermanos Asakura se fueron a acostar a su habitación, excepto Yoh, él se fue a la habitación de Anna, su Anna, el abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando el futón vacío, recordó con dolor a Anna, ella fue, es y será la única mujer en su vida y al enterarse que estaba muerta se le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos-"

-Annita- Dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba en la ventana y miraba las estrellas, no me casaré con nadie te seré fiel hasta que nos volvamos a ver- Dijo Yoh llorando

-"Luego de un rato Yoh se quedó dormido en el marco de la ventana y entró su hermano Hao y al verlo ahí con unos caminos se agua en sus mejillas supo que había llorado, Hao cargó a su hermano y lo acostó en el futón-"

-Hermanito, no pensé que te afectara tanto- Dijo Hao –A mí también me dejó impactado pero veo que no tanto como a ti.

-Espero y algún día la olvides, ella ya no está con nosotros y sé que gozaron de los últimos minutos que estuvieron juntos y tal vez no fue suficiente para ti pero algo es algo-Dijo Hao con una lágrima bajando lentamente por su mejilla

-La extraño tanto como tú, pero debo ser fuerte por ti, ahora más que nunca me necesitas, espero que con la fiesta de Len te olvides de todo un rato, no quiero verte destrozado, además ya verás que Tamao será una excelente esposa…- Dijo Hao mientras salía de la habitación – eso espero..

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Buenos días Yoh- Dijo Hao que se encontraba sentado en el comedor

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- Respondió Yoh

-Solo intento hacer plática- Dijo Hao-

-No tengo ganas de platicar- Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, ya hice tu maleta en 10 minutos nos vamos para llegar a China, llegaremos en media hora en el espíritu de fuego porque en avión serán 8 horas

-Hao, no tengo ganas de ir…- Dijo Yoh

-Tú vas a ir- Dijo Hao

-Pero Hao…- Dijo Yoh

-Vámonos- Dijo Hao

-Está bien- Dijo Yoh, tomando su maleta y subiendo al espíritu de fuego partieron

MIENTRAS QUE CON ANNA Y MIKO

-Anna, levántate ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Miko entrando a la habitación de ella

-Está bien –Dijo Anna con tono cortante

-Pensé que seguías durmiendo- Dijo Miko algo sorprendido

-Yo siempre me levanto temprano- Dijo Anna

-Bueno vámonos- Dijo Miko tomando su maleta y la de Anna

-"Salieron de la casa y subieron a un taxi, los dos iban atrás pero muy lejos uno del otro, luego de un rato llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron un avión rumbo a China, el avión llegaría en 8 horas, era un camino realmente largo pero cada quien iba en sus pensamientos. ¿Los de Anna? Simple, eran de Yoh ¿y Miko? Él pensaba en que no podía enamorarse de Anna, por más que fuera bella, linda, fría, etc..-"

MIENTRAS QUE EN CHINA

-Al fin llegamos – Dijo Hao con un tono de burla

-…- Yoh no dijo nada

-Hola muchachos- Dijo Jun, la hermana mayor de Len

-Hola Jun – Dijeron los hermanos Asakura

-Hola Yoh, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Len Tao con un tono triste

-Mal, ¿Apoco puedo estar bien? – Dijo Yoh con un tono molesto

-No fue mi intención herirte, yo igual lamento la muerte de Anna…- Dijo Len con el rostro serio

-Está bien- contestó Yoh

-Bueno chinito, ¿qué festejamos? – Pregunto Hao

-Celebramos el anuncio del compromiso de un familiar lejano- Contestó Jun Tao

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo Hao

-Miko… Miko Yamato- Dijo Len

-¿Qué estúpido nombre es ese? – Dijo Hao carcajeándose de la risa

-Pues no te burles en su cara, ya que es muy poderoso, hasta es más poderoso que tu Hao- Dijo Len

-JAJAJA imposible- Dijo Hao

-…- Yoh guardó silencio y pensó –"él se va a casar y ser feliz con su prometida que supongo que ha de ser guapa y yo perdí lo más preciado, a mi Annita-"

-"Todos vieron a Yoh y mejor decidieron irse a sus cuartos, puesto que el anuncio del compromiso sería al día siguiente en la noche-"

DESPUÉS DE OCHO HORAS

-Al fin llegamos- Dijo Miko

-Si lo sé- Dijo Anna

-Anna, no debo de decirte que quiero que te comportes y que no seas grosera, porque si no me obedeces, te daré tu merecido- Dijo Miko

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo Anna mientras recordaba que Yoh nunca le hubiera levantado una mano a Anna

-Bueno vamos en taxi a la casa de los Tao- Dijo Miko

-"Ambos tomaron un taxi, pero como Anna estaba tan adentrada a sus pensamientos que no escuchó a donde irían, al fin y al cabo se imaginó una fiesta de puros fresas-"


	6. La muerte de Anna (parte 2)

CAPITULO 6  
"LA MUERTE DE ANNA" (PARTE 2)

-Llegamos Anna- Dijo Miko mientras pagaba el taxi y cargaba sus maletas-

-¿Aquí?- Dijo Anna pues sabía que era la casa de Len

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – Dijo Miko

-Por nada- Dijo Anna

-Anna no quiero saber que me mientes porque ya sabes lo que te pasará- Dijo Miko mirando a Anna de forma amenazante

-No pasa nada – Dijo Anna

-Qué gusto verlos…- Dijo Jun pero al darse cuenta de que era Anna se lanzó y la abrazó- Anna, pensé que habías muerto

-…- Anna se quedó congelada

-Prima, no quiero que molestes a mi prometida- Dijo Miko mientras la separaba de Anna

-¿Tu prometida?- Preguntó Len

-Sí, Anna es mi prometida, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Miko sospechando algo

-Anna, ¿Qué pasó con Yoh?- Dijo Len mirando a Anna

-Mi Anna no conoce a ningún Yoh… ¿Verdad Anna?- Pregunto Miko mirando con rabia a Anna

-Pero Anna…- Dijo Jun

-¿Podemos entrar?, Digo estamos cansados o ¿no Anna?- Dijo Miko preguntándole a Anna

-…- Anna no lo escucho pues pensaba que le dirían a Yoh que está viva pero de repente

SPLAAAM

-Anna, contesta- Dijo Miko mientras le daba una cachetada a Anna

-Lo siento Miko, no volverá a pasar- Dijo Anna con el impulso de darle una paliza a Miko

-"Jun y Len se quedaron boquiabiertos pues ¿Cómo un hombre la había pegado a Anna y ella no lo había matado, y encima de todo se disculpó con él-"

-Vamos, les enseñaremos su cuarto, en unos minutos estará la cena- Dijo Len, aún en shock por lo que había presenciado

-Vamos Anna- Dijo Miko

-Si- Dijo Anna

-"Len los llevo a una habitación con cama matrimonial y durante el trayecto no dejó de quitarle los ojos de encima a Anna-"

-Éste es su cuarto- Dijo Jun

-Gracias- Dijo Miko abriendo la puerta

-Primo ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Len

-Claro, Anna entra, en un momento te alcanzo-

-Si- Contestó Anna

-¿Qué quieres Len?-pregunto

-Tu prometida es hermosa- Dijo Len

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta? – Dijo Miko algo celoso

-Solo te lo decía- Dijo Len "Inocentemente"

-Eso espero-

-Miko, ¿De dónde conoces a Anna?-

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?- Dijo Miko

-No, solo decía-

-Pues no andes diciendo, cuando esté la cena avísame- Dijo Miko entrando a su habitación y azotando la puerta

-Esto lo debe de saber Yoh…

MIENTRAS QUE CON YOH

-Yoh, cámbiate la cena ya está lista- Dijo Hao

-No tengo hambre- Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, pero debemos estar presentes en la cena- Dijo Hao

-Me da igual-

-¿A poco no quieres saber cómo es la prometida?- dijo Hao con un tono de picarón

-No me interesa- Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, creo que sí que te interesará- Dijo Len

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hao

-Tu solo asiste, créeme que no te arrepentirás, me lo agradecerás- Dijo Len

-No creo que sea nada nuevo, solo me alegraré si Anna está sentada ahí- Dijo Yoh

-Uno nunca sabe- Dijo Len

-"En la cena todos estaban sentados solo faltaba Miko y su "prometida"-"

-Ahora llegan los invitados de honor- Dijo Jun

-"De repente entra Miko y de su brazo sujetada entra Anna con un vestido color lila que resaltaba su piel blanca y tersa muy bonito-"

-Les presento a Miko Yamato y su prometida, ellos entraron con cara de felicidad, pero aunque Anna sabía fingir bien en sus ojos se notaba tristeza, todos los miraron en especial Hao e Yoh Asakura-"

-Buenas noches a todos, me siento alagado de que estén aquí para celebrar nuestro compromiso, muchas gracias- Dijo Miko mientras entraba y a su lado Anna-

-Anna, ¿Quieres decir algo?- Dijo Miko mientras miraba a Anna

-Emm, yo… yo… pues…- tartamudeaba Anna pues vio como un castaño la miraba con esperanza y alegría-

-Lo siento tanto, disculpen a mi prometida, pero sirve que les enseño a tratar a las mujeres- dijo Miko mientras se volteaba y le daba una cachetada que tiró a Anna al piso y Miko luego la levantó y la sentó de forma brusca

-Así se tratan a las mujeres- Dijo Miko

-"A Yoh le hervía la sangre de haber visto como un hombre le había pegado y Anna no hacía nada-"

-¡Discúlpate!- le dijo Miko a Anna

-Lo siento- Dijo Anna con la cabeza agachada

-Eso está mejor- Dijo Miko

-Amigo, se te ha olvidado cómo tratar a una dama- Dijo Hao mirándolo con odio, rabia y ganas de darle una paliza

-No te metas- Contestó Miko

-Me meto porque me interesa- Dijo Hao

-Chicos no peleen- Dijo Jun

-Mejor cuéntanos cómo conociste a Anna- Dijo Yoh seriamente

-Digamos que fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad Anna?- Dijo mirando a Anna

-Si- Dijo Anna

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – Preguntó Yoh

-"Anna estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar-"

-Desde los 10 años nos comprometieron, Anna ha estado a mi lado durante 5 años y ya es tiempo de casarnos, el tiempo juntos nos vuelve locos ya que nos amamos demasiado- Dijo Miko

-Que bien- Dijo Hao

-Sí, soy el hombre más afortunado al haber conocido a Anna, a Mi Annita- Dijo Miko mientras le besaba la mano

-"Anna por dentro se moría al ver a Yoh; Yoh se moría de celos y de rabia cuando Miko la tocaba o la abrazaba-"

-¿Dime Anna, tú lo amas?- pregunto Yoh

-Claro que me ama- Dijo Miko

-Le pregunté a Anna- Dijo Yoh

-Si- Dijo Anna mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa, pero Yoh no era tonto, el conocía muy bien a Anna y supo de inmediato que ella mentía

-¿Y por qué tanta urgencia de casarse?- Dijo Hao

-Porque nos urge tener hijos- dijo Miko mientras sujetaba a Anna de la cintura

-Disculpen- Anna se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo pues tenía ganas de llorar

-Disculpen a mi prometida, cuando regrese le daré su merecido-

-No te atrevas a tocarla – Dijo Yoh mientras se paraba

-Tú no me dices como educar a mi mujer- Dijo Miko mientras se paraba

-Te dices hombre y hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto-Decía Hao tranquilamente

-Pues lo son, las mujeres solo sirven para dar hijos y ya- Dijo Miko

-Cobarde- Dijo Yoh

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, ustedes son Yoh y Hao Asakura ¿no?- Dijo Miko

-Sí-

-Pues lo siento, pero su abuela Kino me vendió a Anna a un muy considerable precio, así que Anna es de mi pertenencia. Puedo hacer con ella lo que se me dé la gana- Dijo Miko retándolos

-Lo siento- Dijo Anna volviendo a entrar al comedor

-Es más, miren y aprendan- Dijo Miko mientras empezaba a golpear a Anna de forma violenta, pero Anna no se defendía, solo estaba ahí dejándose golpear.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA COBARDE! – Gritaba Yoh, pero Len lo sostenía mientras Yoh intentaba llegar hasta Anna

-"Miko por su parte le estaba destrozando la cara a Anna y nadie hacía nada ni ella, ya que si ella se defendía él mataría a golpes a Yoh-"

-Anna sabe que su vida será así conmigo, llena de golpes y ella está feliz- Decía Miko mientras paraba de golpearla, tomó su mentón y lo alzó, Anna estaba con golpes en su cara y sangraba de su nariz y de su labio inferior- ¡VEANLA! Ella es feliz

-Annita…- Dijo Yoh llorando pues le dolía hasta el alma ver cómo la habían lastimado de esa manera y él no hizo nada

-Anna…- Dijo Hao

-Yo soy feliz con ésta vida, Miko solo me dio lo que me merecía- Dijo Anna con una falsa sonrisa

-¿Ven?- Dijo Miko con una cara de victoria mientras besaba la mano de Anna- Te Amo Anna

-"Miko abrazó a Anna y pensó: Wow, ¿Por qué me dolió decir que la amaba? ¿La amo? No, el gran Miko no puede amar a alguien, pero… ¿Por qué me sentí enojado y con rabia al saber que Yoh la ama? Me duele el pecho. Me siento mal al pegarle a Anna, pero si no lo hago nunca me amará…solo esa es la forma-"

-Anna, tú no puedes estar feliz con él- Decía Yoh mientras se acercaba

-Lo siento, pero yo no solo soy feliz con él…- Decía Anna- Si no que lo amo- "perdóname Yoh"- pensaba Anna

-Anna, no digas mentiras- Dijo Hao

-No son mentiras Señor Hao, con su permiso nos retiramos- Dijo Anna mirando a su prometido Miko

-No Anna, tú me amas- Dijo Yoh sujetando a Anna de la cintura con fuerza

-Suéltala Idiota- Dijo Miko mientras le iba a dar un golpe pero alguien lo detuvo

-Miko, no gastes tus fuerzas con alguien tan insignificante como él- Dijo Anna

-Yoh, déjala, luego arreglaran las cosas- Decía Hao mientras sujetaba el hombro de Yoh

-No, no puedo Anna es mía- Dijo Yoh corriendo hacia ellos

-Yoh ¡NO!- Gritó Hao mientras perseguía a su hermano y como era el mayor lo alcanzó y lo cargó

-Bájame Hao, Anna me necesita- Dijo Yoh mientras intentaba zafarse

-Yoh, no es el momento-

-Hao, tu viste como ese infeliz golpeó a Anna y ella no hizo nada, algo le hicieron para que no se defendiera, ella no es Anna- Dijo Yoh viendo al piso

-Si lo vi, pero antes de actuar deberíamos ir y hablar con Kino-

-Tengo que saber porque vendió a Anna- Dijo Yoh apretando sus puños

-No creo que la abuela haya vendido a Anna…-Dijo Hao

-¿Entonces porque Anna está con él?- Dijo Yoh al borde del llanto

-Debe haber pasado algo para que la abuela haya hecho eso-

-Y…¿Si la razón de que Anna fuera a verla era que le iba a decir que la vendió a otro hombre y Anna se negó pero la abuela le quitó sus poderes y no pudo negarse y la abuela nos mintió para que no ayudáramos a Anna? – Dijo Yoh demasiado rápido

-Yoh, debe de haber una explicación para todo, pero hay algo que no entiendo- Dijo Hao

-¿Qué cosa?

-De porque Anna se dejó pegar y no dijo nada- Dijo Hao con un tono de incertidumbre

-Tampoco lo sé, pero lo averiguaré- Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, mañana será su anuncio de compromiso- Dijo Hao

-Lo sé- dijo Yoh- Cuando acabe Iremos a Izumo y hablaremos con la abuela-

-Está bien, pero…- Dijo Hao

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Y si lo que dijo Miko es cierto? ¿Y si el compró a Anna?- Dijo Hao viendo el suelo

-Entonces… compraré a Anna- Dijo Yoh

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó Hao

-¿Tu igual me tratarás como un objeto?- Dijo una chica

-Anna…- Dijo Yoh mientras la miraba con los ojos llorosos

-"Yoh tuvo la sensación de haber visto algo que lo destrozo por dentro y a la vez fue lo mejor que haya visto en su vida-"

-Solo quería darles buenas noches señores Asakura- Dijo Anna con la cabeza abajo

-Anna, solo dinos Hao y compañía- Dijo Hao en forma de chiste

-Lo siento señor Hao, pero no puedo tutearlo- Dijo Anna

-¿Por qué Annita?- Preguntó Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna

-Porque no tengo una relación con ustedes- Dijo Anna, Anna nunca los miró a los ojos

-Eso no es cierto Annita, soy tu prometido- Dijo Yoh mientras estaba a unos 30 centímetros de ella

-Lo siento mucho señor Yoh, pero yo no soy nada de usted, Miko es mi prometido- Dijo Anna mientras una lanza era clavada en su corazón

-No te creo- Dijo Yoh

-Ese es su problema- Dijo Anna

-Dímelo a los ojos- Dijo Yoh- Ésa es la única forma de que te crea

-No puedo hacer eso- Decía Anna

-¿Por qué Anna?-

-Una mujer no puede mirar a los ojos a nadie – Dijo Anna

-No digas esas cosas- Dijo Yoh mientras le tomaba el mentón a Anna y lo alzaba lentamente, encontrando un moretón junto a su ojo y una cortada en su labio

-…- Anna lo miró y guardó silencio

-¿ÉL te hizo esto?- Preguntó Yoh mientras miraba a Anna con rabia y dolor, pues habían lastimado a la mujer que ama y él no hizo nada

-Me lo merecía- Contestó Anna

-Nunca digas eso- Dijo Yoh mientras la miraba con dulzura

-Es la verdad, Miko solo me dio lo que me gane- Dijo Anna

-Qué curioso, Anna se merecía una paliza, parece que tu no eres Anna Kyouyama- Dijo Hao mientras sonreía

-…- Anna guardó silencio pues como les iba a decir "Es que si no me dejo golpear matarán a Yoh", ¿Cómo?-

-Anna ¿por qué desapareciste?- Dijo Yoh

-Tuve que hacerlo- Dijo Anna

-¿Por qué Annita?-

-No me digas así, tuve irme con el hombre que me convenía- Dijo Anna

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Hao

-A la verdad, con él tengo todo lo que ustedes nunca me podrían dar- Dijo Anna mientras se sentí mal por mentir

-Todo menos amor- Dijo Yoh secamente

-Tú no sabes nada- Dijo Anna

-No, pero sé cómo saberlo- Dijo cuándo tomó el mentón de Anna con una mano y con la otra su cintura y lentamente la acercaba

-No- Dijo Anna mientras lo empujaba

-…- Yoh guardó silencio porque Anna nunca había rechazado de esa forma un beso de Yoh

-Lo siento señores Asakura pero debo irme o si no…- Anna guardó silencio pues le daba pena decir que si no volvía a tiempo le iba a tocar una golpiza

-¿o si no qué?- Dijo Hao

-Él se enojará y me…golpeará- Dijo Anna mientras salía de la habitación

-Dile que no me rendiré tan fácil y que si te toca otra vez lo mataré- Dijo Yoh apretando sus puños

-Yoh- Dijo Anna mientras corría hacia él, lo abrazó y le levantó la cara- No puedes hacer nada, déjalo así, tu reas tu vida y cásate con Tamao y sé feliz-

-No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo- Dijo Yoh mirando a Anna

-Yoh, si me amas, déjame casarme con él, y no te metas o él me matará a golpes- Dijo Anna con una mirada frágil

-Anna, te prometo por mi vida que tu estarás a salvo y él nunca te volverá a tocar- dijo Yoh mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Anna hablaré con la abuela, ya verás que todo va a estar bien

-Yoh, aunque hables con ella no solucionarás nada- Dijo Anna

-¿Qué quieres decir Anna?- Preguntó Hao

-Lo obvio- Dijo Anna retomando su postura

-Ósea que Miko ¿te compro?- Dijo Hao

-No, fue más bien un trato- Dijo Anna – me tengo que ir, Yoh…Sé feliz prométemelo

-Te lo prometo Annita- Dijo Yoh mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias- Dijo Anna y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

-Seré feliz contigo, lo prometo- Dijo Yoh en voz baja

MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO

-Anna no regresa, ¿Qué hará?- Dijo Miko

-Es extraño que me interese tanto una mujer, creo que ella me enamoró aunque jure no enamorarme nunca, pero ella ama al idiota de Yoh.

-Anna, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Miko

-Lo siento, fue solo un pequeño atraso- Dijo Anna entrando a la habitación

-Me preocupaste- Dijo Miko mientras abrazaba a Anna

-Lo siento- Anna solo se quedó parada dejándose abrazar pero sin corresponder el abrazo

-No te preocupes- Dijo Miko soltándola, él sintió como Anna no le correspondió- Vamos a dormir

-No dormiré en la misma cama que tu- Dijo Anna con su mirada de hielo

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Miko

-Porque no está bien que durmamos juntos sin estar casados- Dijo Anna

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, además eres mi prometida- Dijo Miko sentándose en la cama

-A una sí, yo nunca dormí en la misma habitación que Yoh- Dijo Anna

-Deja de mencionar a Yoh-

-Entonces no me hagas recordarlo-

-Pues entonces, duérmete en la cama tu y yo en el sillón, si así estas feliz- Dijo Miko

-Sí- Dijo Anna mientras le daba una manta y una almohada a Miko

-Buenas noches Annita- dijo Miko con tono de burla puesto que Yoh le decía así

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, SUCEDIÓ LO MISMO, EN LA CENA ANUNCIARON EL COMPROMISO DE ANNA Y DE MIKO, YOH Y HAO SOLO VEÍAN ENOJADOS PERO SIN HACER NADA, YA QUE IRÍAN A IZUMO A VER QUE PASO Y ASI PODER HACER ALGO. LUEGO DE LA CENA CADA QUIEN HIZO MALETAS Y SE FUERON; YOH Y HAO HACIA IZUMO Y ANNA Y MIKO HACIA IZUMO PERO A SU "NUEVA CASA"

En Izumo con los abuelos de Yoh y Hao

-Buenos días nietos- Dijo Yohmei

-Abuelo, ¿dónde está la abuela?- Dijo Hao

-Adentro, los está esperando- Dijo Yohmei

-Gracias- Dijo Hao mientras entraron corriendo hacia el comedor

-"Yoh y Hao entraron a la casa y se encontraron con la abuela Kino y con Tamao-"

-Abuela- Dijo Yoh

-Pasen y siéntense- Dijo Kino

-Abuela tenemos que hablar- Dijo Hao

-Saluden- Dijo Kino

-Hola Tamao- Dijeron Yoh y Hao

-Joven Yoh, joven Hao, buenos días- Dijo Tamao sonrojada

-Abuela, ¿Qué hace Tamao aquí?- Dijo Yoh

-Yoh, Tamao vino para prepararla para ser tu prometida- Dijo Kino

-No- Dijo Yoh

-Joven Yoh…- Dijo Tamao en forma de susurro

-Yoh, no es de tu elección, te casarás con Tamao ya que Anna está…- Decía Kino

-Viva…- Dijo Yoh- Anna está con vida

-De eso veníamos a hablar contigo- Dijo Hao

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Kino- Anna está muerta

-Abuela, sabemos que la vendiste a Miko Yamato- Dijo Hao

-No sé de qué rayos hablan- Dijo Kino

-Abuela, no tienes por qué mentir- Dijo Yoh

-Tamao ve afuera y ahí quédate, Yoh, Hao vamos al templo-Dijo Kino

-Si señora Kino- Dijo Tamao mientras salía de la habitación

-Vamos- Dijo Hao, Kino solo lo siguió al igual que Yoh

-"Llegaron al templo y se sentaron-"

-Nietos, veo que ya descubrieron que Anna no está muerta- Dijo Kino

-Sí, queremos una explicación- Dijo Yoh

-No tengo ninguna explicación- Dijo Kino

-Abuela, dinos la verdad- Dijo Hao

-No sé de qué me hablan- Dijo Kino

-Abuela- Dijeron Yoh y Hao mientras caían de espaldas

-Nietos, los hice venir aquí porque algo le sucede a Anna- Dijo Kino

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Hao

-Anna se está haciendo cada vez más débil- -dijo Kino- Miren, para un Shaman lo más importante es su poder espiritual, y este es más fuerte si la persona tiene la suficiente fuerza para explotarlo al máximo-

-Abuela, ¿a qué viene eso?- Dijo Yoh

-Como saben Anna es mi mejor aprendiz, y su poder supera con creces al de Hao- Decía Kino mientras Hao se ponía rojo- pero algo en Anna se debilita, me refiero a que su poder espiritual intenta abandonarla.

-¿Abandonarla?- Dijo Hao

-Sí, el proceso por el que tiene que pasar Anna es un poco complicado; ya que ella dentro de poco tiempo quedará en un sueño inevitable y ella tiene que volver sin ayuda- Dijo Kino- Si lo logra será invencible, pero en cambio si no logra regresar su alma se quedará allá-

-Abuela, ¿pero esto no afectará a Anna emocionalmente?- Dijo Yoh

-Ella quiso correr ese riesgo-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Miko?- Dijo Hao

-Que Miko Yamato, tiene la fuerza que Anna necesitará en este proceso-

-Entonces Miko ayudará a Anna, y cuando termine todo, ¿Anna volverá conmigo?- Pregunto Yoh

-No, el trato era que Anna iría con Miko y sería su esposa a cambio de que ayudará a Anna- Dijo Kino, pero ella mintió, bueno no mucho pero no les iba a contar lo de la tregua

-Pero yo puedo ayudarla- Dijo Hao

-No, Miko supera fácilmente tus poderes Hao- Respondió Kino

-Pero abuelaaaaaaaaa- Dijo Yoh con tono infantil

-Nada de peros- Dijo Kino

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Dijo Hao

-Rezar, rezar para que Anna logre superar este obstáculo con la ayuda de su prometido- Decía Kino

-Su prometido… -Decía Yoh en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste Yoh?- Pregunto Kino

-Abuela, ¿porque le quitaste sus poderes a Anna? – Dijo Hao

-…- Kino no supo que decir

-Abuela, ¿no dices que Miko la quiere para ayudarla? Entonces… ¿Y sus poderes?- Pregunto Yoh

-Yoh..- Kino no dijo nada

-Kino, será mejor que nos digas la verdad- Dijo Hao

-Hao soy tu abuela y me tienes que respetar- Dijo Kino

-¿De qué verdad habla Hao?- Pregunto Yoh

-De ninguna- Dijo Kino

-Abuela dime, tiene que ver con Anna ¿No?- Dijo Yoh con cara seria

-Si- Dijo Kino- Yoh Anna es una chica fuerte y lo sabemos porque ella fue, es y será siempre mi mejor aprendiz…

-Al punto Kino- Dijo Hao

-Me refiero a que Anna está muerta- Dijo Kino

-Abuela eso no es cierto

-Déjame terminar estúpido nieto- Dijo Kino mientras le soltaba un bastonazo a Yoh

-Okey- Dijo Yoh con ojos cristalinos

-Anna está muerta en el sentido de que ya no tiene emociones ni poderes, antes de irse, Miko me pidió que cerrara los poderes de Anna en su rosario ya que él no quería a Anna por ser una Itako, si no que…- Dijo Kino, pues ésta era la verdad a excepción de lo de la tregua

-Que…- Decía Hao e Yoh

-Si no que la quería como mujer- Dijo Kino

-…- Hao guardó silencio

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Yoh

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- Grito Hao con furia

-Yoh, Miko quería a Anna para la descendencia de su familia- Explico Kino

-…- Yoh no dijo nada, pero pensó en su noche de bodas que él tanto había deseado, pero vio que no se cumpliría y mejor se imaginó a Miko y Anna haciendo…

-Yoh no sabía que eras un pervertido- Dijo Hao con tono de burla

-Hao, deja de leer mi mente- Dijo Yoh sonrojado al extremo

-Dejen de pelear nietos estúpidos- Grito Kino

-¿Entonces abuela, qué sucederá con Anna?- Pregunto Yoh

-Yoh, Anna no volverá, de hecho Anna quiso que te casaras con Tamao- Dijo Kino

-…- Yoh solo salió de la habitación en silencio y fue directo a la habitación de Anna

-Abuela, dale tiempo, no puedes quitarle a la mujer que ama de un día para otro y esperar que no se pongo triste- Dijo Hao

-Lo sé, pero la familia Asakura no se…-

-No se debe de quedar sin descendencia, Lo sé- Dijo Hao mientras salía

-"Yoh llegó a la habitación de Anna y se quedó ahí parado con la cabeza hacia abajo, recordaba todo, el anuncio del compromiso, Anna, la llegada de Hao, Anna, la llegada de Ying, Hiroshi, Anna, cuando se besaron, él y Anna, Solos Anna y él,…... En su mente solo existía Anna-"

-Anna… Te amo- Susurró Yoh, antes de entrar a su habitación

-"Entró en silencio, aunque no había nadie, su habitación tenía una perfecta vista que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna-"

-Tu rosario- Yoh lo tomo y se dejó caer al piso

-Anna…Mi Annita vuelve- Dijo Yoh casi gritando y luego se puso a llorar

-Amo Yoh- Dijo Amidamaru mientras aparecía junto a Yoh

-Tranquilo estoy bien- Dijo Yoh, mientras aún lloraba

-Amo Yoh… usted no se encuentra bien- Dijo el espíritu

-Amidamaru, extraño a Anna-

-Es normal, usted la ama-

-…-

-Amo Yoh, no necesita negarlo, usted ama a la señorita Anna con todo su ser-

-No sé qué hacer, la vida de me va de las manos-

-Amo Yoh, no se rinda-

-Nunca lo haría, Anna es la mujer que amo, la mujer fría, mandona y tierna que amo-

-Amo Yoh-

-Lo siento me dejé llevar-

-No se preocupe-

-Amidamaru ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Luchar por la señorita Anna-

-Me la arrebataron de las manos, cuando más la quería…-

-Eso no es cierto Amo Yoh-

-Claro que es cierto

-No Amo Yoh, Usted siempre Amo a la señorita Anna, solo que usted no lo aceptaba hasta aquel primer beso-

-Jijiji, es cierto- Dijo Yoh suspirando

-Amo Yoh, pude investigar que el Joven Miko Yamato quiere mucho a la señorita Anna, casi tanto como usted solo que hay un problema…-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Que él sabe que la señorita Anna al que quiere es a usted y el piensa que con un mes de tenerla a su lado lograra enamorarla-

-Él no puede borrar 5 años en solo un mes… ¿o sí?- Dijo Yoh

-No lo sabemos-

-No lo permitiré-

-Amo Yoh…-

-No Amidamaru, jamás permitiré que Anna se case con él-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque él la maltrata, si tan solo hubieras visto como ese idiota le pegaba y Anna no se defendía y te juro que tenía ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos-

-Amo Yoh-

-Lo siento Amidamaru, no sé qué me pasa-

-Es Amor-

-Jijiji tal vez-

-Amo Yoh, ya verá que todo estará bien ¿no?-

-Sí, ya veré que hacer para recuperar a mi Annita-

-Si amo Yoh, a SU Annita-

-Sí, gracias Amidamaru, me hacía falta hablar con alguien-

-No se preocupe amo Yoh- Dijo el espíritu dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

-Gracias por apoyarme…- Dijo Yoh sonriendo con su típica cara solo que con un tono de tristeza-

-"La noche pasó, Yoh se quedó dormido en el cuarto de Anna abrazado a aquel rosario azul, Tamao se había dormido mientras lloraba pues cuando Yoh se negó a casarse con ella, le dolió, y se puso furiosa al saber que Anna seguía viva, hasta había pensado en matarla ella misma pero se regañó mentalmente al pensar eso y mejor se quedó dormida. Kino pensó que Anna sufriría al casarse con Miko pero una misión que Anna había aceptado. Hao se quedó dormido muy rápido ya que estaba cansado pero él no dejaba de pensar en Anna.-"

MIENTRAS QUE CON MIKO

-Me pregunto porque me pondo nervioso cuando Anna está cerca- Dijo Miko recostado en su cama

-¿Me estaré enamorando de Anna?, ¡NO!. EL gran Miko Yamato sucesor de la familia más poderosa de Tokio no puede enamorarse-

-Quien lo diría, he logrado conquistar al "Gran Miko Yamato" – Dijo Anna con tono de burla


	7. El renacimiento de la bondad

SHAMAN KING  
CAPITULO 7  
"EL RENACIMIENTO DE LA BONDAD"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Miko mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario de Anna

-No puedo dormir…- Decía Anna

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?- Dijo Miko mientras se le acercaba

-En realidad quiero que me prepares algo para cenar- Dijo Anna seriamente

-¿Qué?- Dijo Miko con una gotita en su cabeza

-Ya escuchaste-

-Pero Anna-

-Nada de peros-

-Ya sé, mejor vamos a un restaurante- sugirió Miko

-No-

-Ándale Anna-

-No-

-Yo sé que Yoh no puede costear esos lujos, pero yo sí-

-He dicho que no-

-Pero Annita, vamos, no tiene nada de malo-

-Ummm, está bien- Dijo Anna mientras salía de la habitación- arréglate-

-Si Anna- Dijo Miko, pero…¡Un momento! ¿El gran Miko Yamato le había rogado a Anna?, Vaya que el amor le había afectado

-"Miko se puso un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca medio abotonada como Yoh pero encima una chaqueta gris, se cambió realmente rápido y se fue a la habitación de Anna-"

-Anna, ya estoy listo – dijo Miko mientras tocaba su puerta

-Ahora voy- Dijo Anna

-Si Anna- Dijo Miko

-Estoy lista- Anna salió de su cuarto con un vestido rojo con una flor en la parte baja del vestido pero a pesar de no tener escote ni mangas acentuaba la figura de Anna

-Claro vamos a…- Decía Miko pero al ver a Anna se quedó embobado

-…-

-Anna, tú te ves…- Balbuceaba Miko

-Idiota deja de balbucear- Dijo Anna

-Lo siento Anna- Dijo Miko

-Como sea, mejor ya vámonos- Dijo Anna mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo en un susurro que con suerte Miko lo pudo escuchar

-Ese idiota me veía con cara de estúpido, me pregunto si será verdad que está enamorado de mí, si es así lo podría jugar a mi favor- Pensaba Anna

-Anna sube- Dijo Miko mientras le abría la puerta del coche

-…- Anna subió en silencio al igual que Miko y se dirigían hacía el restaurante

-"Miko y Anna llegaron a un lujoso restaurante que a pesar de que Anna extrañaba a Yoh, no se podía limitar a no comer-"

-Los guiaré a su mesa- Dijo el mesero mientras caminaba entre muchas mesas

-…- Anna guardó silencio pero mientras iba caminando todos los comensales se le quedaban mirando y no precisamente con buena cara

-No les hagas caso- dijo Miko mientras caminaba a su lado

-No me digas que hacer- respondió secamente Anna

-Está bien-

-Pero… ¿Quiénes son?-

-Son personas importantes, como empresarios, millonarios etc…-

-Bien-

-Sí, de hecho este restaurante es solo para personas de clase alta, como yo…al igual que tu-

-Que alago- Dijo Anna en tono de burla

-Que graciosa- Dijo Miko igual en tono de burla

-"La noche transcurrió tranquila, Miko le platicaba a Anna sobre su familia y los negocios que tenían y Anna solo asentía con la cabeza, pues no le importaba a qué se dedicara su familia, siempre y cuando él cumpliera todos sus caprichos a ella le bastaba-"

-Anna…¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-No-

-Pero Anna-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Saber de ti, de tus padres…- (Uy tema equivocado)

-No hay nada que decir-

-Anna, puede confiar en mí-

-Lo dudo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Si fueras una persona en quien confiar no me hubieras comprado- Anna lo dijo tan fríamente que a Miko le dio un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda

-…- Miko no supo que contestar

-Vámonos- Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie

-Si-

-"Miko pagó la cuenta y se fueron a su casa, durante el trayecto hubo total silencio-"

-Bueno, gracias por la cena, me voy a dormir-

-Espera Anna- Dijo Miko con la cabeza agachada

-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido que estoy cansada-

-Quería disculparme por lo de la cena-

-Te disculpo-

-Y de verdad te pido que me discul…¿Eh?-

-Que te disculpo, ¿Eso era todo?-

-Ah… si-

-Buenas noches-

-Anna, una cosa más-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-En compensación de lo de hace rato volveremos a Tokio, ya que tu estudias en esa escuela yo me inscribí y seremos compañeros-

-Gracias-

-¿Anna?-

-Gracias, por permitirme seguir en la escuela-

-No me agradezcas solo una cosa-

-Dime-

-Que volvamos a Tokio no quiere decir que Yoh Asakura se te pueda acercar, si se te acerca no voy a responder-

-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas-

-Me alegro que lo entiendas-

-Una cosa Miko-

-Dime Anna-

-Si me levantas la mano en la escuela o en algún otro momento, la que no va a responder seré yo-

-Está bien Anna-

-Bien, ahora vete a tu habitación-

-Sí, descansa- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Anna y la abrazaba

-…- Anna no dijo nada pues le hacía falta el abrazo, pero era por toda la presión más no por otra cosa

-"Luego de que Miko soltara a Anna cada quien se fue a su recamara y se acostó a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día-"


End file.
